Band Camp
by StarFishChick
Summary: Here of Draco and Hermione's secret life at band camp. Why they are secret friends now and what true mugglesfriends are in on it? Will Draco and the goldentrio every get along? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Then and Now

Band Camp

Rating:  R (for later chapters)

Disclaimer:  I own nothing of the HP's. You know the drill. But some of the characters are created around my own friends, thax guys.

Dedications: This particular piece I dedicate to my band boys. All of my ideas for the comedy came from you guys. And a lot of this stuff we actually did, or it's close to it. Love you guys. Oh and Padme, everything I write I own to you.

Chapter 1: Then and Now

(this chapter is a lot of explaining and setting the tone so don't freak out, I actually find it quite interesting.)

Draco lay in his bunk, twisting, turning and sweating. It was the end of his last day of his sixth year at Hogwarts and tomorrow he would be riding the Hogwarts Express home. Summer was approaching very quickly and he couldn't wait. He thought of Hermione and his trombone as he smiled.

For the past six years the two of them had been the best of friends, secretly though. If his father had ever found out….Draco gave a shudder. Ever since his first year Draco did not have a moment he could truly do anything he wanted. His father always had an on-going spell on Draco; he was watching him, his every move making sure that his son was the strongest, nastiest bully in the school. 'It is essential' his father had told him first year when he protested to his father's watch on him, 'to your future as a servant to the Dark Lord.' Draco had never wanted the future chosen for him but if he hadn't played along with it all these years he reckoned that he wouldn't be alive today. His mind turned to the summer again.

Hermione had found a passion for music early on in life. The summer before her first year at Hogwarts she begged her parents to send her to band camp. After much pleading her parents gave in and she was sent off on an eight week trip with the new instrument she wanted so badly to become good at, the Bassoon. **(FYI if you guys don't know what the hell a bassoon is, no big, just google it) **

Draco, on the other hand, had only gone though life doing as his father said, and this time he was being forced off to a muggle band camp. Lucius had thought that it was a good idea, in Draco's youth, to send him somewhere where he could observe the muggle-kind. He also sent the young boy with all sorts of magical gadgets to let Draco torture the little-music-loving-muggles with. He figured this would be a good learning ground to start Draco on being a bully, little did he know that his own son would wish to go back next year, and the year after that. At first Draco begged to for his father not to send him, but he had no choice but to take his enchanted-trombone and fly out to Colorado to the camp.

The first day at band camp was probably the best day of both Hermione and Draco's lives. Both of them felt right at home and they made tons of friends real quick (all muggle-born of course). Hermione was a little more popular with the boys to tell you the truth, girls were too caught in the drama of life to really have a laugh and enjoy things. Since bassoons (what Hermione plays) were rarely found at band camps the instructors suggested that Hermione be placed back with the low brass and low woodwinds while playing but Hermione didn't complain since all of the people in the front were girls were girls and all of the bass players were guys.

Now the cabins were also sorted by the type of instruments (low brass/low woodwinds, Brass, Flutes/Clarinets/Oboes, Drums, you get the picture) and the level of the students playing. Since Hermione was considered a bass player she was put, trustingly, in the low brass/low woodwinds cabin. Her cabin consisted of four sometimes five people (depending on if the had a tuba player, which are EXTREMELY hard to find in today's day in age); the baritone (euphonium) player James, the bari. sax player Chase, the trombone player Draco, and in her first summer, Alex the tuba player, and at last Hermione. Now this was not **ALL** of the bass players at the camp this was merely the first-chair (the best) bass players at the camp.

Sharing a cabin together made the five of them all friends really fast; James (who had short light, brown hair with gray eyes), Chase (with his black wavy hair) and hazel eyes), Alex (with his dark blonde hair and green eyes), Hermione and Draco. No one really understood the five of them, they constantly made fun of one an other but clearly they loved each other. Draco began to actually enjoy the cheery atmosphere of these muggles and he soon forgot about the real reasons he was suppose to be there. He starting having some really fun for once in his life (something his father had never allowed unless it involved hurting someone), and after that he NEVER turned back, he was now officially a Band Geek. Had it not been for his first trip to band camp why, he might just be enjoying the death eater world his father had chosen for him.

The life at band camp was very simple; every week day you play your instrument with the proper band you were placed in (all five of our characters were in the upper band of course, the highest ranking). Class started at 10 in the morning and ended at 12 for lunch, then you started up again at 3 and went till 6 when you had dinner, the rest of the day was yours. Weekends were the best, the lakes were open then. Mostly everybody was out swimming on the weekends. And if it was raining then everyone was inside reading or practicing their instruments. The boys bathed at night and the girls in the morning.

During classes the five of them played in the very back (again because they were bass instruments. sry just trying to drill this into your heads) First there was Alex then James to the right of him, then Hermione, Chase and Draco. Some years there was a guys named Roy that also played trombone and took second chair. He was a bit annoying to tell you the truth, he was a bad boy but cute as hell in Hermione's opinion. Sometimes the conductor would put Alex and Draco just behind the other three. Draco would poke Hermione in the back with his trombone making her screw up and laugh during her solos. Even James and Chase would crack up and have to pull themselves away from their instruments.

Even if these new muggle friends of his weren't muggles, Draco's father still wouldn't have approved. They weren't _evil_ enough for him.

Things got bad there for a while after the first summer of band camp. When Draco got to Hogwarts he knew that he had to be on his nastiest behavior or his father would be displeased. Needless to say he was quite surprised when he met Hermione on the train unexpectedly. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Draco…Draco" Draco had been walking down the train trying to find an open cart when he turned around to see Hermione waving and running his way, dropping a few books in the process and quickly picking them up. _Oh shit, _he thought and shut his eyes for a spill second thinking of what to do. She had reached him now, "Draco," she was smiling from ear to ear as they say, "I had no idea you were coming here too. Oh dear what a load of fun this is going to be. If only the others were here, I miss them so don't you? Draco?" his face was blank but it soon changed.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about you filthy muggle. I've never met you before in my life," his eyes were scrunched and disgust covered his lips. This was an expression Hermione had never seen on him before, "please get out of my sight before I catch one of _those_ diseases they discuss only muggles can get."

Holding back what seemed like a waterfall of tears, Hermione turned slowly saying but one thing to him in a hushed voice, something she had never in her life thought she would say to anyone, "you bastard," she did not look back and walked back the way she came to continue helping the nice little boy she had just met search for his frog Trevor.

It that moment Draco's heart was broken. He wished his father was not watching, he could have just been so happy to see her and they would have embraced.

The road had not been easy that year. He continued to torment Hermione _especially_ after the fact that she had grown friends with Harry Potter (who he had been given special orders from his father to manipulate more then others). To tell you the truth he really didn't mind Potter or Weasel-boy. If anything he respected them for being such great friends to his dear book-nerd. But the image, he _had_ to keep he bad boy image. The watch of his father was always on him, if he slipped just once, oh what trouble he would be in.

When they got back to band camp that summer Hermione did not say a word to Draco as they all greeted each other. Draco immediately tried to explain his situation to Hermione. After a loooooonnnnnngggg discussion on the subject Hermione finally apologized and so did Draco for all the mean things he had ever said to her. It was weird that he had remembered every single cruel thing he had said to her all year at school. It all ended and hugging and crying from the both of them with James, Chase and Alex in the background looking very confused; since they had been using words like 'muggles' 'Hogwarts' 'spells' and such. The two just smiled and began another long story of explaining.

At first the muggles really didn't believe them until Hermione received a letter from Harry on Hedwig. Hermione begged Draco to let her explain his situation to Harry so they could all be friends, but Draco strictly said NO. His father would find out somehow.

In the end the muggle-borns accepted and grew use to what Hermione and Draco _really_ were.

That second year at band camp Draco admitted to Hermione that his trombone was enchanted and that he really was no good at all. Hermione completely understood, she was good like that. So, on the weekends and on their free time Hermione taught him on Roy's normal trombone. He became quite good as the summer progressed and when he got home he secretly un-enchanted his trombone. He's been the finest trombone the band camp had every seen, and he's better then he was when he was playing a trombone with a spell on it.

But now Draco was falling asleep, dreaming oh so much of his trip tomorrow to Band Camp. He turned over and drifted into a peaceful sleep. He wished he could smile, but his father………._well, at least he can't read my mind……mmmmm……Hermione. _

(Did ya'll like it. It really was a loud of fun to write, and it gets better. This was mostly the set up for everything)


	2. 7thyear Geek

**Chapter 2: 7year Geek **

(This is a long one I know but it's freakin' hilarious. Band Boys, you will recognize most of this.) (yes I know my spelling is not the best and I had hoped the spell-check would cover for me. But who cares, I'm not gonna become an English teacher. And I'm having a hell of a fun time writing this! Chris, Jase, this chapter is for you guys)

The last day of school was always the best in just about every class but potions. The Golden trio had a fine day and they were, for the last time, loading aboard the Hogwarts Express. As the three stepped on they passed Draco who simply stated "See you mudblood," with a snicker to Hermione. She clashed her shoulder to his when she passed him.

"Malfoy," was all she said. _Wow, she's just as good an actor as I, _he thought holding his scrunched face. Weasley and Potter's faces stood proud of their Hermione and smiled evil glares as they shoved him aside.

Ron said bravely to him, "Don't blow out other people's candles just to make yours burn brighter, _Malfoy_," and they were gone.

Ron opened the cart door for Hermione and they all stepped in taking off a layer of their long robes.

"You'd think that would get old after a while wouldn't you?" he said slamming the door mimicking Draco, "'_Little mudblood'._ Why I otta-" but he trailed off and placed himself down just left of Hermione who was sitting at the window seat.

"Don't worry about it," she said quite plainly, "He's only human, and besides, it barely bothers me any more. You'd think he would find something worse to call me after all these years, but I guess that just isn't in the extent of his vocabulary." The three chucked a little as the train set off. This was the last time they would ever ride it. Apparation was now at their fingertips.

With both of her dearest friends asleep Hermione stared out the window fantasizing of band camp. Ron was snoring on her left shoulder and Harry's legs were extended, resting on her knees. As much fun as she had with them it was just not the same as camp. She loved them so and it broke her heart just to see them sleeping. Her muggle friends were not better then them, she didn't love either group more then the other. They were just….different from one another.

Now being of age, Draco and Hermione apparated themselves to Colorado's Highschooler Band Camp. They met with the gang in Cabin 4 around 8:00pm or so.

Hermione was hauling her red and yellow duffle bag though the small wooden front door. Draco held it for her as they stepped in. There were two sets of bunk beds; each had a window, a dresser and about half the cabin. When you walked in you only had a few feet before you were in-between the two sets of beds.

James lay on his belly, on Chase's bottom bunk, reading (as usual) something that looked like one of the classical Lord of the Rings books. Chase sat with his elbows on his knees flipping though something called a 'kar magozeen' on Draco's bottom bunk. Alex must not have arrived yet, either that or he wasn't coming this year.

As soon as the two herd the door creek the two looked up, "HERMIONE! Draco!" they shouted in unison, Chase a little later. James hugged Hermione first, causing her to drop her duffle, and Chase took to Draco pounding each other on the back. They then reversed.

"Oh, I've missed you all so." Hermione smiled as they all helped the newly arrived two to set up there things, "sorry I'm a little late, I expected to see Draco here before me to tell you the truth." She placed a stack of clothes from her duffle into her dresser by the eastern window. James was helping her set up and Chase was helping Draco on the western side of the room. James placed a purple framed picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione on the dresser. He stroked his finger across the side. Not turning he head he asked, "So how the fellows treating our Hermione, Drake?" shouting across the room Draco's nick-name.

"Oh they spend every second possible together," he threw his silver and green duffle back on the bottom bunk and unzipped it, "Sometimes I wonder about the three of them and what they _really_ do on their mid-night sneak-outs," he teased and razed an eye brow to 'Mione. Chase and James laughed with Draco. When the three laughed it was the happiest sound in the world to Hermione, even if they were teasing her. It was the complete mixture of laughs. James had his loud chuckle that split up in some high pitches now and then. Chase had a quieter laugh that sounded like he should have been laughing a 'tee-hee' but he laughed the 'ha' chuckle of it. And Draco's was nothing like his evil laughter at school. Happiness spread about his face and bleached all his other features as he usually slapped his knees. Hermione's laugher was not as bubblely as a girl's giggle should be and was more of a chuckle herself.

"Shut-up." she laughed, wadding up a shirt she had at hand and tossing it at Draco. He tried to block and it made a slight thud on his left shoulder as he laughed harder and higher. Hermione returned to her unpacking and shook her head smiling.

"Ah come on Hermione." Draco was coming out of his laugh.

"You know we love you." Chase said from tradition.

"Some of us more then others." James said as he grabbed her from behind around her waist quickly leaning it.

Hermione would have none of this. She quickly threw his arms off her and pushed him away, he burst with a high laughter looking to the others. Hermione laughed smiling hard while pulling more things out of her duffle.

"I hate you," she joked laughing. Draco and James burst out and Draco tossed the shirt, under arm, back to Hermione. She caught it shaking her head and laughing while stuffing the shirt into the drawer.

A French Horn broke their laughter. It was time for the boy's showers. The three trotted to the door, Draco held it for the other two.

Pointing his finger to her, James walked backwards while saying, "Don't worry, we'll be back for you, when it's dark," when he was out the door he walked the proper way. Chase followed close behind him not looking at her but talking quite loud to James.

"Yeah and then we can _realllllyyy_ have some fun."

James cracked up with Chase as Draco lifted back his head as well, winking at Hermione as he graceful fled out the door.

Hermione collapsed on the bottom bunk of Chase's laughing and shouted loudly, "YEAH, IN YOUR DREAMS!"

It was about nine at night. Hermione lay on her belly, elbows forward, on her top bunk by the window facing opposite the doorway. She was reading James's Lord of the Rings by moonlight in her baby blue PJs. She didn't have the heart to start a new book in the middle of her first night back; she would never retain the information. She merely opened the book to a random page knowing that James wouldn't mind. He was more of a book-worm then she could ever be to tell you the truth. Hermione sighed and read on.

James was the first to arrive back; towel around his waist and another draped lazily on his head. His bare chest showed as he attempted to scrub dry what little brown hair he had.

"Hey bitch," she greeted smiling, glancing over her shoulder to him only for a second before returning to her book.

"Hey sexy whore," he said simply and walked over to the bunk. The tall boy crossed his arms and draped them, with his elbows, over the mattress about a foot away from Hermione's face, "What part you at?" he asked a little softer shaking the towel on his head again.

"Oh, Gollum's just arguing with himself again." she shook her head leaning up a tad.

"Yeah, annoying little bugger isn't he?" James moved on into the bathroom turning on the light, which flooded half the cabin with light leaving the other half to the moon light. The bathroom stood directly between and behind the set of bunk beds, the mirror on the west wall. At this angle Hermione could see into just about half of the bathroom and when she talked to James they communicated though the mirrors reflection.

"And since when do you speak British?" she questioned him and leaned up more on her elbows since he was farther away now.

"Since it turns you on," he actually turned around and said this to her, holding on to the door frame with his right hand. He turned back in as another voice interrupted them.

"Come on Hermione, we know you too well," Chase had only one towel on and it was wrapped around his waist. He shook his wet head as he passed her to the bathroom, splattering her with water from his black hair (which was about to the top of his ears).

"Hey, careful 'round that book." James had turned around again and was pointing at Chase with a brown comb. He then turned so 'Mione could see his back again as Chase shoved himself into the bathroom answering 'yeah yeah yeah' to James's book remark. Chase was more of a car and motorcycle magazine guy. "But Chase is right 'Mione" James continued though the mirror but more concerned with his hair combing.

­­­­­­­­

"Well, Draco's British, but you don't see me shagging him do you?" flipped Hermione.

"I dunno," James looked to Chase smiling, he was also combing his hair now, "How are we suppose to know what goes on at that school you two go to." They chucked at her.

"Oh, please. You have know idea--" she started, she was giggling as well.

"Yeah I think we got a pretty good idea about what's goin' on between you two when you're not here." he joked cracking up.

"Yeah, next thing you know, they'll be skipping lessons and be banging each other outside on the grass." Chase added making James burst with a 'yeah, you just wait'.

"What, who's shagging outside on the grass and why was I not there?" Draco had entered in the same way Chase had; by flinging water on Hermione. This was making James more agitated.

"Hey, _watch_ the _book!"_ This made Hermione laugh out loud.

"Wait, what was going on here?"

"Oh nothing, just talking' 'bou how you an' 'Mione have been _shagging_" Chase mocked the British with his slight lisp, "And how she is extremely attracted to guys with British accents." Draco snatched the comb from Jason's hair and used it on his own.

"Hell yeah we are, and hell yeah she is. You know how 'Mione and me get it on….all….night….long" Jason stole the comb back madly as Draco was swaying his hips in the mirror between the other two. The three were cracking up as they continued to steel the two combs from one another. They were having an awfully fun time taunting Hermione, something they had done since day one. But as they got older, things shifted too more of the inappropriate jokes. Hermione knew that every second of their thinking was spent on sex, and they didn't hide it. That's what she loved about then the most; they were open-minded and never hid anything.

"You guys are so mean," she smiled wide shaking her head.

"Awe come on Hermione," Draco said half out of his comical stage, "You know we're just kidding."

"Yeah, you know we're your brothers," Chase added.

"And you know what that means don't you?" James smiled wickedly at her.

"What," Hermione snickered happily, "that the three of you are gonna nag and teez me to death for the rest of my life?"

"Worse," Draco read the other's thoughts.

"It means," James was washing his face and talking though the water, "that you can never leave our site."

"That," Chase leaned across Draco and handed James a dry towel, "you can never-"

"-_Ever-_"

"-Date _anyone-_" Draco yanked the towel from James

"'Cept me," James grinned wide at her though the mirror.

"or me" Chase followed with the same smile type.

"No! Not you,... just me." James shoved into Draco's left side, causing his right to knock Chase over onto the floor.

"or me, then." Draco shoved James a little.

"Nope, not even you British-boy."

"She can so go with me," Chase had not let the other conversation go.

"Not if you wanna live to see tomorrow."

"Boys," but Hermione's voice was useless

"Oh, yeah, bring it on." Chase cocked his head back and forth.

Draco quickly added in before James attached his friend, "And while you two start wrestling and break-out into passionate love making, me and 'Mione will be saying our vows."

"Oh he's goin' for the romance side now," James punched Chase lightly on the shoulder looking at Draco. They were scooting farther away from the sink as they talked in a triangle now. Hermione was forced to watch the entire scene through the mirror.

"You know we could just settle this the easy way." Chase pointed his finger repeatedly to himself and James, "We team up ……and kill Drake,"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Quick, grab his arms!" A rustle began between the three; Hermione saw limbs flying everywhere as the bathroom door slowly closed. It was a good thing too; she didn't want to see what happened when they fought with only towels on. Many words were shouted that Hermione could pick up on; 'get off me' 'fuck what was that for, don't turn on me now' 'move fagget' 'I'll get you for that' 'God, you dick!' 'Well at least I have one,' and so on. Hermione continued to hear punches and slamming of walls. Soon the wrestling stopped and she continued reading, she knew the boys had obviously tired themselves and were now dressing for the night. Hermione thought of Alex, _he should be here by now, hmm, guess he's not gonna be here this year._

After a few pages of Tolkin's boring, descriptive, yet exciting novel, her boys exited from the bathroom in their sweatpants, or boxers. The first few years they had fully clothed themselves at night for Hermione, but over the years they had grown more comfortable to her presence. Chase usually always wore just his boxers, while James stuck to his dark, gray sweats (with his school name in blue), and Draco in his Slytherin green.

As they walked out Hermione noticed Chase and Draco were forming black eyes. Draco's arms and chest were a little red, almost blue, and Chase's fists were badly bruised, like he had missed and punched the wall a few times (it also looked as though his right nipple was swollen. 'That is his true weakness,' Hermione could tell you.) James on the other hand looked almost completely unharmed, and he was aware of it. There was only one small bruise on his left breast muscle.

Hermione could never tell who was the strongest out of the three, they all had strength in different places; Chase in his arms, Draco in his breasts and kindof his abs, but James…well he was not huge in any particular spot. You could tell that his legs and arms were skilled from his rock climbing but he didn't _show_ as much strength as the other two, but it was there. It was amazing how Hermione never saw these three as anything more then friends; they were her big brothers, there to protect her.

James flaunted his strength over the other two that tore Hermione from her book, placing a hand on her back, "See, these jack-asses can't protect you for shit." he rubbed her head quickly, and not softly. He moved on and climbed into the top bunk to Hermione's left

Chase laughed in the background, "ha, sex-hair," as he slipped into the bunk under her.

From across the room Hermione could see James staring at the ceiling, -hands under his head- mocking Chase's lisped 's's by mouthing 'sex-hair' 'sex-hair'.

The light from the bathroom was switched off by Draco as he bounced into the bed under James. By now, Hermione was use to the bright light and moon-light was useless. She closed _The Two Towers_.

"James," she kneeled up, resting her butt on her feet, "book," was all she had to say to get him to look her way, not sitting up. She tossed it over the four foot range. It hit his belly with an 'umph'.

James leaned over the end of the bed to Draco, "Drake?" Draco opened his eyes and looked to the upside-down boy to the right side of his bed, "put this under the bed would ya,"

"Oh don't you have enough book shit under there already," Draco sat up taking the book and leaning over to slide it under the bed coming back up to kick the bunk above him.

James pushed himself back up to his pillows, "Hell no."

"That's my motto on books," Hermione agreed lying on her back cuddling her comforters up to her chin.

"Hey, 'Mione," Chase seemed to be knocking the bed under her.

"Yeah," her eyes still shut when answering.

"Top or bottom," they played this game often.

Hermione smiled wide still half asleep, "Bottom."

"In that case, I think we all can agree on 'top'" Chase basically shouted to the others.

"Hell ya" "Shit yes" "You know it" "Oh come on 'Mione you know you like it" was their response.

Hermione rolled onto her stomach, head facing the window to her right. It was so hard to laugh when one is so tired.

"Awe let her sleep," James waved his hand though the air turning on his side facing the window parallel to Hermione's, "God knows she's got a big day tomorrow."

"What are you talking about we don't have to play our instruments tomorrow." Chase was so stupid, couldn't he see where James was going with this.

"Oh, but me and Hermione have work to do with_ our_ instruments." he laughed at his joke. The other three tuned in— before Hermione fell to sleep at the sounds of her best friends laughing and making fun of her. Though her dreams it was clear that she would rather be at band camp then anywhere in the world this summer.


	3. Dinner and Football

**Chapter 3: Dinner and Football **

(well, this one I dedicate to that one day at pep-band when you all tried to convince me of something I thought was gross. I do apologize for the wait. There are a few new characters that I know _some_ of you will recognize.)

Now band camp is not one of the weirdest things out there. In fact, the camp right next to the band's, is a football camp. A boy's, _and girl's,_ football camp. Sometimes the camp would hold games against the girls and guys there. All the other camps were aloud to come and cheer. There was also other camp among them all. A choir camp across the lake. But only a few of them came to the games. The band however, almost everyone was there; sometimes they even played marches and cheers and stuff, but not this year.

Over the years Hermione and the boys had made many friends with the other camps surrounding theirs. There was Eliot, who was from the football camp; stronger then anyone Hermione had ever known. And there was Cordy from the Choir Camp. Cordy's dream was to become an artist. They all made fun of her because she was always drawing and never singing.

Then there was Stacey. Stacey was the teacher aid for the conductor in the lower band at band camp. The gang saw her sometimes when she came in to help their conductor with copying music or something. She always complained how she was a band geek but she couldn't play her guitar in the type of bands at band camp.

Anyways, they were all gonna be at the game tonight—Eliot was actually going top play in it as number 5—and they were gonna have a hell of a time.

After practicing a few pieces in band—some Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Indiana Jones (it was basically just a John Williams concert)—the four headed down to catch some dinner at the local Chili's down the road. It was really the only restaurant for miles. Probably made tons of money.

Hermione ordered her usual favorite, the chipotle bleu cheese bacon burger. Draco ordered a bloomin' onion for the group—but mostly himself. Chase went for stake and James chose a salad. James was the healthiest of them all; he didn't even take pain-killers because they 'ruin your stomach'.

Hermione sat to the right of James on the outside side of the booth. Draco was across from her and Chase across from James.

"So what are we doing after the game?" Draco asked no one in particular as he bounced an onion strip from the bloom into his mouth, "The usual?" he mumbled.

"I guess so," Hermione reached across the table and stole an onion as well, "It's gotta be a tradition by now." She looked back and fourth between the three of them.

"Quite right," James pointed with his fork.

"I dunno," Chase looked up from his almost finished stake, "Don't you think it's gotten a little old?" he wiped his mouth with the napkin from his lap then replaced it.

"No way!" the others shouted at him.

"All right, all right," he held out his hands, "Just think we should have found something better to do at night after games." His eyes gave a sight role.

"Oh come on," James swallowed, "What's giving up _one_ night of shagging Hermione? I mean come on we have the rest of band camp." he laughed and returned to his salad.

Chase chucked, "Yeah, I suppose I could give up just **_one _**night without her. God knows we could all use the rest the way she runs us."

Draco was coughing out some water he had laughed in.

"You guys are so mean to me," Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Awe, I'm sorry Hermione," James patted her left shoulder, "I promise you can give us all a blow-job tomorrow," he stroked her thigh before she could stop him. Chase tried to play footsy with her.

"Don't touch me," she laughed and slapping James off her and shoving him to the booth wall while kicking Chase so close to where it would have hurt the most. James laughed even harder taking the other two in with him.

James exhaled wiping tears with his thumb, "So, is Stacey gonna be there tonight to help us cheer for Eliot?" he asked Hermione. For some odd reason he thought she knew everything.

"Oh and what about Cordy?" Draco asked.

"Is there ever a year they're not there?" Hermione widened her eyes to them.

"Quite right." James added again.

"Geez what's with all the 'quite's?" Hermione looked to him beside her.

"Oh he's just trying to be proper like me, so you'll fall for him." Draco shook his head upwards, his hair moving back and forth after he stopped.

"Oh please," Hermione waved her right hand, "If I-"

"Hey what's going on here?" a new voice entered from what seemed like no where. Lance was standing by the table with his arms crossed. He looked serious but the four knew him better then that. Lance's face kept jittering between a cross frown and an half smile, his was having difficulty.

Lance was the second chair trumpet in the top band. He was hilarious and added to the group's humor. They didn't hang with him _a lot_ but he was fun to have around, in fact, his cabin was directly next to theirs and they all got along real well. He was a little shorter then the rest with golden blond hair down to his eyebrows.

Lance moved towards 'Mione with his fake expression, "What's this 'Mione? You cheating on me now?"

"Oh you know it," Draco footsied Hermione. She kicked him in the shin, he winced with a little 'owe' beneath his mouth.

Hermione stood up and faced Lance. He let down his arms and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lance," her face looked innocent enough, "Please forgive me?" she gave him the lower lip and the boy started to grin.

"Awe," his face turned into the lust they joke about, "You know I would forgive anything for that body 'Mione." Both of them did their fake-groans and moved their hands over each other. They quickly pushed each other apart and laughed.

James had his head thrown back and Chase was coughing up his water. Once they were done Lance started up again, "Room for one more?" he asked as Hermione sat back down.

"Not unless you wanna sit on somebody's lap," Hermione took a sip of her hot tea.

"I can live with that." he inched near Draco at the open end of the table, but he only to meet up with strong hand forcing him away.

"No, not hear lover-boy." Draco announced.

"Fine, I'll just have to go over here then."

"Oh god," James buried himself in his hands. Chase mocked him.

Lance placed his bum on Hermione's lap, his knees stuck out into the isle a little, "Oh, yeah, that's comfy.

"Oh I need to get out of here," James spoke though his hands as Lance took a sip from Hermione's tea.

Then they discussed bass guitars and such. Hermione, Draco and James didn't add much into this conversation. Chase and Lance were very good friends actually. They were from the same town and saw each other often year round. Lance then got up.

"Well, all see you losers later."

"Bye." Hermione said as he got off her lap.

"Bye Lover," he stated while walking away and out the door, almost knocking the waiter over on the way.

The four finished their dinner and they were off to the cabin to dress for the game.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

After their quick meal they all headed back to the cabin to grab some clothes. The sun was still out, but just barely. They dressed a little warmer then usual for the night, this is Colorado now. Hermione grabbed her moss-green hoody—which was about a half a size too big—and her pearl colored hat with a scarf to match.

James merely plucked out his navy blue school hoody while Chase bundled in his manila jacket. Draco chose to follow the other two with his light grey band-camp sweeter with white writing.

The four looked quite warmer then they should have been when they walked out the door all bundled-up, and Hermione with a large blanket in her left hand.

When they reached the field is was just about dusk. James pin-pointed the exact location where the game would be viewed the best and they took their seats. Hermione spread out the beige blanket underneath them. Chase sat on the left end with Draco, Hermione, and James following them.

Stacy showed up afterwards and took her seat to the right of James. Cordy came a little later but had to sit in front of the group because the seats were full. Stacy and Cordy also knew the secret of Draco and Hermione's school but they did not talk about it often.

Once it was dark the games started. Out of no where Chase pulled out a sign. If Hermione hadn't known better she would have said he used a wand to make the sign magically appear. Written in sloppy black paint were the words '_GO #5'. _Hermione had expected to see something more…well more comical something like '_GO Homo #5'. _But Chase knew better, Elliot would see him in two pieces if he were to see a sign like that.

As they watched the games Hermione had no idea what was going on in the games, but she always had a hell of a time hanging with her friends.

"So," Stacey was leaning over James to get to Hermione, "Did you like that _book_ I let you borrow?" she raised one eyebrow.

James moved his resting head off Hermione's right shoulder and gave the both of them a funny look.

Hermione giggled, "Yes I _loved_ your book." she winked, "Did you like _mine_?"

James continued his look, "What is this now."

"Yes, I did, it was _fabulous._" Stacey laughed.

James was growing a little impatient, "What?"

"Sex books James," Hermione nudged him with her elbow and continued her conversation with Stacey.

Chase leaned behind Draco and Hermione to tap James on the shoulder.

"Basically," he told James, "They're porn-books for girls." He smiled and James chuckled.

Hermione stopped in the middle of her sentence with Stacey, "It's better then porn." She turned back around and went right back into her sentence to Stacey.

Chase sprawled out an extended hand at Hermione's back, cocking his head and shaking his shoulders, "There you go," he told James.

As James and Chase continued mocking the girls and they're reading preferences Draco and Cordy were discussing the game.

"—shots to get the ball another 20 yards. Once they do that they have to go another 20 yards. And so on and so forth." Every year it seemed Cordy had to re-explain the game to poor Drake every year. And every year he loved it more. 'Brought out the muggle in him' he always said.

"Oh yes I remember," he smiled leaning forward to hear Cordy better. The game was close and the crowd was getting louder.

Chase and James soon joined into the conversation of football and the girls were drawn in as well. They soon forgot the actual games and somehow broke out into some sort of tickle-fest. Hermione was a sucker for this and she ended the fun when she knocked a drink out of the hand of the man behind her. Hermione apologized and the group fell silent. Yet a half an hour later they soon forgot the ordeal and were up to old tricks.

Out of no were James turned to Hermione and asked, "So have you been masturbating lately?"

"EXCUSE ME" she shouted not too loudly; so as not to disturb the people around them again.

"What you haven't ever--"

"No not in my life!"

"Chase get a load of this." he was laughing at her now. Cordy hadn't heard a thing and was deep into the game-conversation with Draco again, but Stacey's face showed a sign of complete shock with laugher hidden underneath.

"What?" Chase turned his eyes from the field.

James answered him in his high laughing voice, "Hermione has never masturbated."

"Holy shit, Hermione that is so wrong."

"No it's not," she answered them looking at the field, "it's gross and--"

"It's not gross," James scolded her, "It's a natural thing."

"**_Everybody_** does it." Chase added.

Stacey raised her hand, "Umm. I don't."

"Stop lying," James turned to her then turned back around again, hearing laughter left behind him, "See the referee over there?" James put his left arm over Hermione's shoulders and pointed with his right hand's pinky finger out to the field.

"Yes," she answered shoving the arm kindly off her.

"He's done it. His wife had done it and so has his brother."

"GROSS." She shoved him into Stacey, "Oh sorry Stace."

"We've all done it; me, Chase, even Draco, Most likely even your friends at school. Just do it, one night."

"NO!"

"Hermione," Chase started up again, "if you need help I can always give you a hand." He laughed loudly and James high-fived him.

"Guys let it go," Hermione laughed in her hands.

"It's the only way to make yourself truly happy. It's a natural thing." James patted her on the shoulder.

"Forget it!" she lifted up her head and fixed her hair under her hat.

"Guys let her be," Stacey shoved James slightly, "So mean."

"Alright fine." he sighed, "We'll get you to do it one way or another."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hermione looked to the game but James and Chase hadn't taken their eyes off her and they were guy-giggling. Annoyed she looked to them each, "What!"

"Guys stop undressing her with your eyes," Stacey said to them and they backed off laughing.

"What's this" Draco finally was listing again.

Cordy looked interested as well, "What now?"

"Oh nothing." James told them with a half-chuckle still in him

Hermione soon moved to sit next to Stacey and left the boys to mocking her. God she was so lucky. Not a day went by with them that she never laughed. They made even the Weasley Twins look like they made innocent joke. Laughing here was her cure to life, but she did miss Harry and Ron when she was here. Not to much longer. A sad happy thought played in her head as the boys continued to molest her.

(Hoped you enjoyed this one, trust me _way more_ is to come. It's sooooo good, I have it all planned out in my head. Also if you were concerned about me calling Draco 'Drake', it _is_ a nickname and not a mistake. And neither was 'Stace' from 'Stacey'. I know you're reading this and yes Cordy was you my-little-french-fry-lover.)


	4. The Deal

**Chapter 4: The Deal **

(hahaha evil laughter I love Titles that have double meanings. If you start reading and don't remember stuff or something, you might want to think about rereading the first chapter, at least. I know it's all a lot to take in but it's worth the romance and comedy.)

Draco pushed open the cabin door and held it open for his friends. Hermione was straddling Chase's back and James followed them in with his hands in his packets, shaking his head.

Once everyone was inside Hermione was forced to change in the bathroom. She put on her comfy purple PJs with yellow lightning-bolds scattered over them—Harry had given them to her, as a joke, last Christmas—and a purple top to match. Ron had enchanted the front to flash 'Potty' on it. After washing her face, brushing her teeth, and putting her hair up into an easy bun Hermione placed her moss-hoody back over her head, knowing that the warmth of her covers was a while away. She leaned her body to the bathroom door and knocked, "You guys done?"

"No, but that never stopped you," Hermione was sure that was Chase's voice and she could tell they were done. Gathering her clothes she slowly opened the door, peering out before exiting.

The boys had done the same as Hermione. They left their hoodies on and had put long pj bottoms on under them. Chase was shuffling a deck of cards and James was setting a blue blanket onto the floor. Hermione watched as Chase set down the card and Draco quietly sneaked behind him, replacing the deck with his own, personal deck of Exploding-Snap. James had been removing goods from his duffle and saw nothing. Hermione held in her laughter, they were in for a surprise tonight. Hermione glanced over to Draco and gave him a grin. The kind of grin that told him he had been _very_ naughty. Hermione put one finger to her lips, indicating she wouldn't tell. Draco nodded solemnly to her as he hopped up on her bunk straitening the covers.

"We all set?" Hermione asked while placing her bum on the backs of her legs, pulling her hoody down past her wrists.

"We're always set for you," Draco laughed as he jumped down from the bunk quite gracefully, landing directly next to Hermione on the tips of his toes. Setting himself Indian-stile on the floor.

"I think so," Chase truly answered her question while dusting his hands off.

They all gathered in a circle around the cards while Draco got up to get his bag of goodies. Hermione pulled her own plastic back out from under the bunk beds she shared with Chase.

Every year, instead of playing with money, they played with candy and other objects, anything they had on them. They did this instead because of the obvious difference in muggle money and wizards.

James was always stocked up on Laffy-Taffy, red liquorish, and Reaces cups.

Chase always presented them with peanut-m&ms and snickers.

Hermione and Draco on the other hand always brought new things from their world to surprise their muggle friends with. I could tell you about the year they introduced the Chocolate-Frog concept to the other, but it is a long story. Perhaps it might pop up sooner or later.

This year, Hermione had brought—just as every year before—Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans. They had become a favorite among the group. But she also dragged along one of Fred and George's trick wands.

Draco decided, this year, to bring blood lollypops (very famous among vampires). They looked quite close to cherry flavored actually.

Now that they all had their sweets, Chase shuffle the deck.

Draco could see Hermione holding back the laughter, but he himself was very calm and composed.

Chase dealt them all five cards. Hermione picked hers up slowly. _Well, an ace. But other then that, nothin'._ Hermione leaned over to her right, attempting to see James's cards.

"Hey get your own," he leaned away. Draco had done the same, expecting her to peek at his cards too, but she didn't.

"Do you really think we need to anti-up?" Chris asked the group.

"Nah," James waved his hand, "Lets just get dealt some more cards, and then we can start the betting."

"That sounds good." Hermione said mostly to herself.

"You mom sounds good," Chase mocked her and laughed. But nobody laughed with him. James gave him a bad look like the joke was out of stile.

Hermione rolled her eye as Draco asked for two cards. Hermione plucked four cards out of her hands, keeping the ace, "Four cards," she tossed them at Chase.

He placed the cards at the bottom of the deck, "Lets see the ace."

Hermione flashed him her Ace of hearts and he handed her four new cards. James took three and Chase took two.

"Alright let's get started." James licked his lips and looked to Draco, "You go first buddy."

"Oh right," Draco was holding the cards extremely caution, as if they would burst at any moment.

"OH WAIT," Hermione shouted, almost too loud, jumping up on her toes. She raced over to her duffle bag.

"God Hermione," James rolled his eyes, "We told you not tonight." The group laughed.

"Shut up and hold on." Hermione pulled out a second bag full of sweets. She sat back down, opening the bag, "Okay go."

"Oookkaaayyy," Draco said giving Hermione a bad look behind her back. He placed one blood-pop in the center of the circle, "I bet one lolly-pop."

"Come 'n, 's 'hat t uh best oo goht," Hermione was eating something.

"Hermione what in the world are you eating?" Chase stared at her with his eyebrows down low.

"Jr mints and Hot Tamales."

"Together?"

"'m hm."

"Isn't that muggle candy?" Draco was giving her that weird look again.

"Yeah, Stace gave it to me. You got a problem with that."

"No, no, only that it's your turn." he turned away rolling his eyes again.

"I was getting to that." Hermione took one handful of beans and one of Jr mints, "I see your pop," she placed the Jr mints out, "and raise you some Bearty-botz." she placed her handfuls in the pot.

Draco sighed and plopped another lolly on to the floor, "So much for saving my stock."

"Fine then," James looked to both of them, "I can play ruff. I see your botz and pops with two sticks of Laffy-Taffy. Then I raze you both a reeces-penut-butter- cup." He smiled as the others added in more of their goods.

Chase added in just as much candy as the rest of them, "I can keep up with you all," he fanned his cards out, waving them in front of his face, like he was hot stuff. And then _BOOSH!_

Hermione burst into laughter, throwing her body forward, leaning over her crossed legs, laughing uncontrollably. Draco was no different. He lay on his back cracking-up.

When James turned to look at Chase, he too shut his eyes hard with laughter. Chase's cards were a pile of ash in his hands. His face was covered with soot. He turned to the witch and wizard.

"I suppose this is your doing," he wasn't laughing, which made it all the funnier.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione wiped a tear from her left eye.

"mm hm," Chase wiped his face, only then did he truly look at his cards, "Ah man," he reached for his pile of goods, attempting to take them back.

Draco stopped his hands, "Nu uh, they stay, or you my friend, will become a toad."

Chase leaned back saying nothing but then decided to go wash his hands, face and clothes.

James laughed at him as he moved around on the floor, "Alright Drake, if you're so clever, let's see your cards."

Draco showed a straight, 3-7. A cocky laugh danced on the edge of James' mouth. Hermione giggled a little too.

"You think it's so funny," Draco looked sort of sternly at 'Mione, "Let's see yours." Hermione pulled out a straight as well. 10-Ace. "Damn," was all Draco seemed to be able to say.

"HA!" James shouted, not too loudly, "You think you're all better then me, pah-lease." he set down a flush, "HA," he decided to say again.

Hermione was smiling. She just sat there…..smiling. Draco looked at her cards again then back to James, who was laughing, shouting, and jumping up and down, "I told ya I'd win this year and look at me now. I'm--"

"—Just a really big Nancy-Boy, that's what." Draco grinned at him.

"HA, you're just sorry your little magic-ass couldn't beat this and—Hermione what are you smiling at?"

"Look at her cards douche-bag."

James looked, "Yeah it's just a straight--" he frowned, "—of diamonds."

Hermione couldn't stop smiling while she reached her hands out pulling the loot into her stock. James sat back down, not saying anything. Hermione almost burst at the sad sight of him, it was hilarious.

"What's this now?" Chase was back from the bathroom with a red, scrubbed face. His black goatee dripping a little.

"Oh nothing," Draco answered him, "Just this stupid-muggle here thinks he can take us on."

Chase laughed for a second, and then stopped, realizing he himself was a muggle. He sat back down into the circle of friends.

Hours into the games Hermione and Chase were just about tied with winnings. Chase sat fiddling with his new—what he thought to be real—trick wand. They would have fun with that latter. The cards had only exploded once more in Draco's face and he had not washed the ashes off yet.

This was the last round. Draco and James sat folded out, watching the other two. It was a big pot and getting bigger by the minute. Hermione and Chase stared into each other's eyes. The two were convinced that the other was bluffing. Chase raised it, so did Hermione. Again and again. Chase had a small pile of goods left. Hermione had one bag of M&Ms left, she bet it in. Chase raised the pot, putting all he had in.

"You either fold, or bet," he said simply.

"But I have nothing to bet." She looked around. James tried to give her some more candy but she refused, wanting to win on her own.

"Oh you have plenty to give Hermione. Just bet me your virginity."

"NO WAY."

"Well then I guess I win." He reached for the pot."

"Wait." he stopped, "Fine whatever." she was convinced she would win anyways.

Chase smiled and they shook on it, Hermione blushing all the way. James and Draco only shook their heads.

"Fine, I paid to see those cards Mr." Hermione scooted closer to see the cards. She looked at her own then at his, _Damn_. He had been bluffing, but so had she. Her high card was an Ace. But he held two Kings. "DAMN. FUCK FUCK!" she shouted on her feet.

They all laughed at her. Chase stood up holding out his arms, "Come on 'Mione, let's do this properly."

"Don't touch me, the time will come," she lied. He would never let her forget this joke.

"Come on you owe it to me."

"Chase, leave her alone." Hermione would have suspected the voice to be Draco's, but it was James'.

The night dragged on as they devoured their goodies. Sometimes Hermione wondered why they ever bet at all, they all ended up sharing the candy anyways.

As they all lay on the floor chatting and unwrapping candy, Hermione was teaching Chase spells with his _new wand_. After explosions started happening when he said 'Lumos', he decided to toss the thing out.

"Hey just think what would have happened had you said the Patronus charm," Draco stated.

Hermione looked up at him from her back and laughed. James was laughing uncontrollably at Chase. She almost felt bad for him. _Almost._ But Chase was only made fun of again when tasting the blood-lolly-pops.

The four were quite cute, sprawled out on the floor as they were. Hermione lay on her back with Draco on his belly just next to her head. He lay, leaning on his elbows so he was able to talk to her only a few inches from her face.

James was also on his back to Hermione's left, but his head rest on her belly; he enjoyed the cushyness of her soft belly. It was very hard for James to become comfortable though, because every time Hermione laughed her stomach muscles because hard and not so comfy. And as you well know, it is very difficult to _not_ laugh in a group such as these four.

Chase also lay on the right side of Hermione. Every now and then he would try to rest his head somewhere on Hermione's stomach, that was not occupied, but she only ended up pushing his greasy head off. Sometimes his black hair was soooo dirty that he reminded her of Professor Snape—only with a goatee—, quite hilarious really.

"Stop laughing," James lifted his head up then set it back down after she stopped. He pushed down, hard on her stomach with his head.

"I'm sorry that I displease you James," she said almost laughing again, "If you would like to find a softer belly among the guys, feel free."

"Come here James," Draco slapped his own ass softly, "You know you want it."

"Shut-up, magic-dick-lover," James turned from the wizard slightly.

Hermione looked up at Draco and they laughed together, only making James more pissed off.

Chase said something to James that pissed the boy off. They began to argue as Hermione and Draco still held each other's gaze. They stopped slowly still smiling. Heat rushed between the two of them. Inches shrunk between their faces. A kiss, a heated kiss, no tongues. Just lust between their lips.

The room fell silent quite quickly. They split lips as they spotted the other two staring at them, mouths WIDE open. As they did Hermione and Draco leapt up.

"AWWWEE' "GROSS" "Sick!" "Lips of HERMIONE" "EWW EWW!" they wiped their lips, jumping up and down.

James was still in a panic when they all lay back down. Hermione and Draco set a few more feet between them.

Soon the ordeal was _almost_ forgotten. But the wizard and witch knew their friends would come back to mock them about it, and they were happy the two other boys didn't jump right on them about it.

They chatted about everything under the sun; schools, magic, muggle money, cars, guitars—Chase had grown a little bored with the group conversations and had pulled out his electric—, movies, clothes, Hermione's breasts, instruments, and what was to come in the future—this was their last year at band camp—.

In the end they all grew tired and climbed into their bunks and fell fast asleep. Hermione wasn't sure what time it was, but she was glad tomorrow was Saturday.

**(Sorry bout the spelling, been busy, but excuses don't make friends, or fans. So….i hope you will understand the bit of humanity I possess and forgive me. You are always welcome to tell me my errors in spelling for I know I suck at it. And the next chapter is the fix you're all been waiting for.)**


	5. The Dream

**Chapter 5: The Dream**

( I know you're all waiting for things to pick up between Draco and Mione, so I hope this chapter will hold you till things pick up later at Hogwarts. But: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SOME SEXUAL CONTENT. If you don't go for that kind of thing, don't read the chapter and you can pick up in the next.)

"Draco no." Hermione tried to push him off her bunk, "The others will here us."

Draco, in just his white boxers, was leaning over Hermione, crawling closer to her, "They won't here a thing, I promise," his arms were straddling her. His lips began to slowly caress her neck.

Hermione arched her back and moaned softly, her breasts pressed against Draco, begging him to be unwrapped. Draco was straddling her now, peeling the comforter from between them. Hermione could feel him bouncing atop her, ready to be inside.

Hermione forced his mouth from her neck to her lips. He nipped at her softly and she licked him back begging for more.

As their tongues danced Draco was slowly rolling up her spaghetti-strap shirt. He rolled and rolled till he forced it over her breasts, then over her head. This broke their kiss for no more then a millisecond for they were attracted to each other like magnets.

Draco sat up and stared at her peeked breasts, they began to grow goose-bumps. He had to warm them. Draco took one quick look at his hands—as if making sure they were clean—before he smoothed her nipples. Despite their looks, Hermione was surprisingly warm. Draco leaned back into Hermione's kisses feeling her nipples soften beneath his fingers and chest. He ripped his mouth from hers and moved on to the breasts. Hermione moaned quietly as he licked, bit and slicked over her chest. He couldn't wait any longer, he stripped off Hermione's pants, her panties coming down as well. He spread her legs apart and leaned his mouth in, closer and closer, almost there. Ready to surprise her, but he looked up at her.

Hermione looked chilled as she wrapped her arms around, covering herself, as she looked to Chase and James with a guilty look on her face. Finally Draco chose to remove the late piece of cloth separating them; his boxers.

Hermione woke up startled, breathing heavily and her nipples smoothed. _No….No.._ Hermione shook her head and almost laughed with disgust. She sat up looking around; no one else seemed to be disturbed. Draco slept silently beneath James's top bunk. James's hand was slumping over the edge, his face half hidden in the pillow with his ass sticking up in the air. Hermione giggled quietly. It was almost enough to make her forget hrer dream. Almost. She fells slowly back down into her comfy pillows pulling the covers close, denying her dream altogether.


	6. Leaving

**Chapter 6:Leaving.**

(I have to say that this one reminds me of some very fine umbrella-car days filled with dizziness and Blockbuster candy. To Lance, Cat and Chase. ****

Hermione, James, Chase, and Draco were heading down to the buses leaving the camp. But instead of walking they used their own, special, traditional way of transportation; shopping carts. Since none of them had cars at camp, and Hermione and Draco didn't even know how to drive them, this was their fun way of getting around.

Chase pushed Hermione as she sat with her bags and junk inside the cart. James did the same with Draco in a second cart, only Draco had James's, Chase's and his own stuff pilled on top of him. You could barely see him in there.

James and Chase raced their occupied carts down the paths. Chase was winning and scaring 'Mione with the thought of crashing into something. Covering her eyes, she screamed slightly as they passed a group of band people also walking down to the buses. Lance was with them.

"Don't kill her Chase!" she shouted from his group of friends.

"Oh, don't worry; I have other things in mind for her." Chase laughed throwing his head back to his friend, who he for sure would be seeing on the bus ride home. Chase raced still faster, Hermione's hair waving into his face. The hair had changed so much since when they had first met. It used to be bushy a frizzy, but had changed………no more frizz and less volume.

Hermione lifted her fingers from her face, waving to the group of band geeks, "BYE LANCE" she would most likely never see him again. Then she thought of Stacey. No worries on saying bye to her. She was coming over for the summer, "Chase slowww doowwwnnn." her voice changing pitches as the passed over a gravely spot on the path.

"Not a chance, we're winning." He said to her as he continued to run.

But Draco and James were catching up as they all started to zoom down hill.

Chase slowed down; knowing that they would crash if they kept at their current speed, but James kept going. When Draco realized the situation at hand, he stretched out his right arm attempting to grab Hermione's now stopped cart to slow him down. He reached and seized her cart. In effect James and Draco swung around. James tumbled to the left of them and the cart toppled over, leaving Draco and the bags all over the sidewalk.

Hermione, Chase, James and even Drake laughed. It was a good thing that they were only a few short meters from the buses because Hermione had the feeling carts were just a little to dangerous for them at the moment.

Draco tossed the last duffle on to the bus and turned back to his friends. His and Hermione's bags were resting on the ground a meter or so away. He stood with Hermione across from James and Chase. Together they all made a square of friends. Six years. SIX YEARS and the four had the best of friends. Now it had all come down to this, these few last minutes on this one last day.

Tears were welling up in 'Mione's eyes but she refused to let them fall; looking up so her eyes could re-absorb the moisture. They all stood there solemnly, absorbing all their memories together.

"Welp," Draco ended the silence, "I guess this is, truly good-bye."

Hermione felt a fool in front of all her guys, but she couldn't hold back the tears any longer, as she flung herself at the muggles. Her right arm swung around James and her left around Chase. She now realized that this was probably the last time she would ever see the boys…..her boys.

"I may never see you two ever again," her voice cracked from all the tears as she spoke her mind.

"Don't be silly," James answered her, rubbing her spine.

"Yeah," said Chase, "You have a deal to uphold," he pinched her ass softly.

Hermione punched very close to his balls, not to hard, and then resumed hugging him. She could feel James's chest rising and falling quickly in a silent laugh.

"Hey don't be mad at me," Chase continued, "You're the one who shook on it."

Hermione decided, just this once, to let him have his fun taunting her.

Draco kept his cool, moving around Hermione so he could shake his friends' hands and quickly embrace them. Draco held Hermione's waist with one palm, comforting her as she continued to tear up her friends' shirts.

"Come on 'Mione, there's no need to suffocate them." Draco pleaded. Luckily most of the other muggle band camp members were already on the bus and not too many people were staring. A few jealous girls where pointing though the bus windows.

"I'm going to miss you two soooo much," she said to both of them, letting them go leaning closer to Malfoy.

"We're gonna miss you too," James stared at Draco then at Hermione, but he meant what he had said. Then, she almost saw a tear as he cocked his head this way and that just a tad, moving just inches closer.

"Hey…maybe," He placed his left arm on her shoulder lightly, "maybe we'll find each other some day."

Draco coughed an almost silent 'Doubt it'. Then he said, "I really am going to miss you stupid muggles you know"

"Take good care of her for us, will you Drake." James stated as they hugged the wizard again.

"Oh you know _I_ will." all three boys laughed at the remark.

Hermione's mind was elsewhere with her nail in her mouth and she wasn't listening to the sexual-comedy. She was merely staring at James and Chase……almost as though she were looking though them. They looked at her, as if shocked that she hadn't hit Draco. Then they realized she was silently mourning already. The three hugged her all together. Hermione almost swore she could hear a few girls giggling from the slightly opened bus windows.

After they all exchanged addresses, Hermione planted a kiss on James' right cheek and Chase's left just before they were forced on to the bus. As the two walked up the bus steps she could hear them arguing about who got the better kiss. God she was going to miss them. Tears again.

As the bus moved out Hermione and Draco wrapped one arm each around each other. With their free hands they waved high to the back of the bus where their muggles were staring straight out the back window.

Hermione couldn't stand it, she threw herself onto Draco, hiding her face in his tan shirt, sobbing uncontrollably. But of course he kept his cool again; patting her on the back while still waving. Though the window of the bus he was almost sure he saw a single tear trickle down James's face. Chase was too hairy to see what was going on with him, plus they were too far away now to be sure.

Draco did all that he could to stop Hermione but she cried and wailed all the more. Finally she ended up pealing him down to the grown. They sat on there knees, hugging. When Draco made a soft little whimper Hermione finally stopped, and stood up.

Draco followed her. He cupped her cheek and wiped away tears with his thumb, then he noticed there were too many tears for that and he pulled a hanky out of nowhere for her to use. The white hanky with a red and yellow border soothed her.

"Hermione," he rest both hands on her shoulders, "It's gonna be fine, don't worry, I just know we'll see them again. Now, want some good news?" Dear lord she was so beautiful when she cried, SWEET Merlin what was he thinking, _stay on subject Draco!_ he told himself.

She nodded handing back the hanky and sniffling in a yes form.

"I'm free this year."

"What?" she was confused, _free of what,_ she decided to speak her mind once more, "Free of what?"

"Everything,……" he noticed she wasn't catching on, but she wasn't crying and that was a plus, "From my FATHER. This year I am free to live WITHOUT his watch on me. I have proven to him that I am evil enough."

"Oh my god"

"Isn't is splendid," He picked her up whirling her around till she was laughing. "That's more like it," he stopped and set her down, caressing her cheek again, "No more tears."

She smiled but couldn't catch his eyes; they were fixated on her lips.

"Draco," she said quite too softly.

"Just this once?" He looked to her, whispering.

"Draco I ca-" but she couldn't finish as Draco made a jump for her soft lips, tangling his fingers in her hair. Tongues wagged and Hermione's begged for more. Every touch he gave her was sweet, assuring, soothing, and caring. She smoothed her hands up to the back of his neck, caressing the little bits of blond hair that flowed from his head. This was not like her. Draco stopped and leaned his forehead onto hers.

"See you at school," he said. Neither one had opened their eyes.

"Draco…" her lids finally opened, but he was gone from her grip.

Hermione smiled and apparated along with her belongings.

(REVIEW)(Oh and I am starting this new thing when you review. You can give me a word. The most creative word out of the reviews will be placed _somewhere _in the next chapter and your name will be recognized. You like? Thax for all your support. REVIEW)


	7. The Secret Comes Out

**MUST READ: **

**The winner for this week's word is kumquat from Sarah Sidle. Sorry, too all of you that** wasted all your finger muscles to type that one word that wasn't posted. But there was NOT a lot to chose from, I think some of you didn't read what I said.

Here is what I said last chapter (I am starting this new thing when you review. You can give me a word, any word. The most creative word out of the reviews will be placed _somewhere _in the next chapter and your name will be recognized) Please just type it once more and pray that other people will too. But about the chapter, I am actually very proud of the way this turned out, I love these characters and it is so great to bring them to life. Tee hee. But here we are, Hogwarts, what you have all been waiting for.. Annnnnddddd, on with the show

**Chapter 7: The Secret Comes Out. **

Hermione was loading on to the Hogwarts express. Draco helped her shove her trunk into a cart and they waited by the side of the train. They could have just apparated to Hog's Mead, but the call of the Hogwats express this last year was too tempting. Plus hauling all that stuff, ughh.

Hermione wasn't so sure how to tell her friends about Draco but she was sure they would believe her in time. "Let me do the talking, kay? They'll never believe you so let them hear it from me."

"Whatever you say."

"And DON'T tell them about the kiss."

"Kisses" he corrected her.

"AH, and no talk of them!" she shook a finger a few millimeters from his nose.

"Yes mam." he stood up a little straighter.

Ten minutes to eleven, perfect. Hermione saw them in the distance, coming though the bolder. They actually seemed to see her first and their faced lit up, "HERMIONE" they both yelled in sync. "HARRY, RON!" she shouted back as they raced towards her, Ron tripping over his long shoelaces—that had probably been Charlie's—and Harry abandoning his cart halfway. When they reached her they wrapped arms in a huge embrace. She loved them so, but she couldn't help but think of her lost muggles. And Stacey, she had not answered her letters over the summer, that had concerned 'Mione.

Then they stepped back realizing Draco stood right next to them, smiling.

"UM, Hermione….," Ron whispered into her ear, "Don't look now, but The Ferret is standing _right next to you_."

"What?" Draco smiled in his kidding self and very confidently, "No hug for an old friend?" he extended his arms, but Hermione pulled them down, holding her strict face.

She breathed deep, "Harry, Ron, there is someone I want you to meat." She pulled Draco by his wrist just a little closer to them and draped her left arm around his shoulder, "Boys, I'd like you two to meat, Draco Malf-."

"HERMIONE, Get away from that monster!" Harry was more shocked then she had expected.

Ron pulled her off of Draco and into his arms, sneering at Malfoy while stroking Hermione's hair, she felt _very_ uncomfortable with this, Ron seemed to hold her like he would a **kumquat**. Draco clasps his hands behind his back and stood smiling, he knew well how much the boys loved her. Harry was a little taken back by Draco's respect.

"And I thought you would understand……he's good!" she wrecked free of Ron. It was obvious he did not want to let her go, but he tenderly did so. It was quite funny from Draco's perspective.

"Oh we understand well alright. Whatever he told you Hermione, it's NOT true. He's tricked you!" Harry gave Draco an evil glare from the other side of Hermione.

"NO, guys," she put her head down then lifted it back up, as if letting out her temper, "This isn't the _Malfoy_ you have come to know. All those mean names and comments, all that was a scam, fake. This is Draco, just Draco. He was forced to act bad for his father. He was under a chant. But now," she looked to her long band camp friend, "This year he's free to do what he wants, free of his father's watch. You all can meat the real Draco." She sighed at the end of her mini-speech.

Ron's face turned a color that matched his hair, "And you expect us to believe that. He made it up Hermione! And now what! You want us to be a _big happy family_!" anger segued though him.

This hurt Hermione deeply, because it _was_ what she wanted.

"NOOO! Listen, Ronald! I've known the REAL Draco out of school for the past six years…… at camp"

"You never talk about camp and now…" Ron was starting to calm down, knowing that she could never come up with something like this, but it was hard to grasp…._Malfoy, Good._ The two words went together like pickles and ice cream.

"Wait," Harry batted his eyes as if they would clear his head, "Lets say that for a minute…just a minute…..that I believe you and he is…….is he really good?"

Draco nodded with Hermione, this was no scam.

"Hermione? ……Lets say, if that is true……then…..why…." Harry was starting to believe. He was stumbling for questions she had already not answered, "Why didn't you tell us about this?" Ron looked shocked that Harry was buying this thing.

"Because I asked her not to," Draco spoke on his own this once.

"HE DIDN'T ASK YOU, YOU SLIMEY GIT!" Ron shouted, people starred.

"RON!" Hermione wasn't truly shocked; she knew his temper was unpredictable.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but you've only talked about band camp once and now you come back from summer expecting us to believe this far fetched story. How do we know you're not under the imperius curse or something?"

"Mate," Harry attempted to be cool, "Do you really think Hermione would let something like that happen to herself. And do you really think she would make something like this up?"

"Well--"

"Think about it Ron. How could we not trust Hermione? When has she ever let us down?"

"Well…..does that one thing with Krum count?" The bus whistled and started to chug.

The four literally ran their fastest to catch the door. Draco helped with hauling Harry and Ron's junk on. They walked down the hall out of breath. Harry smiled to Draco, surprised that he had helped him and Ron catch the train, "Thanks."

"What, oh, no problem," Draco said almost stumbling over the cage he carried Hedwig in. Was Harry really starting to believe? Could he really ever be a great friend? Ron just smiled, trying to agree with Harry, he too showed hope of trust. Draco had only known the nasty side of these boys. The kind side Hermione spoke to him of, started to shine.

They entered the cart; Draco holding the door for all of them kindly. Harry sat next to the window on his right with Hermione at his side while Ron sat by the other window with Draco on his right. Draco began his explanation in further detail.

Surprisingly Ron was more convinced of the truth when Draco told it, as opposed to Hermione. Finally the boys were both convinced. How they understood so well and so quickly, Hermione never understood. She guessed that it was mostly because they trusted her so much. It was at the exact moment that she realized that she would never trade them in for any other friends. To have complete trust of someone was a great feet, but even greater when it was two teenaged boys. She would rather have these few great friends, then a whole bunch of crappy ones.

As soon as the quarreling and explanations had ended, relaxation began, and as usual Ron and Harry fell asleep against the glass windows. Hermione tried to fall asleep against Harry's slanted body but she couldn't. She kept waking up to find Draco staring at her. After the fourth time of opening her eyes she asked coolly, "What?"

He simply smiled, "On nothing."

"What," she smiled, lifting her head off of Harry.

"I'm, just so proud of you…and your friends,"

"For what?"

"Well, I just thought that we would never be able to convince them. And I also never realized how…understanding they are…..and how much they love you….and trust you." He tilted his head patting Ron on the back—who drooled on the window a little and groaned.

She smiled. They were still a while from the school. Time was passing slower then usual. She tried harder to snuggle on Harry, but his side was not so comfortable.

"Can't sleep?"

Hermione shrugged nodding. Draco extended his arms invitingly. Hermione did not even hesitate getting up, moving into Draco's arms, and curling herself around his waist and body. It felt so…..natural. He wrapped his arms over her protectively as her back leaned on Ron a little. Harry's body slid down a little, no longer having Hermione's support to keep him up against the window. Draco was so warm; she fell instantly asleep in his arms.

(Ahhh, Draco) (Alright Ya'll, give me some new words. Can't wait to let you know what happens next chapter. AHHHH, it's sooooo good. AND GIVE ME WORDS, If you have no idea what I'm talking about**, READ THE TOP**.")


	8. Heads

**Chapter 8: Heads **

The word this time: enigma- Thank you amrawo

(this was something that my brain almost forgot, almost! I love Fred and George!)

Once Dumbledore had welcomed them all once again into Hogwarts, and the first years were sorted as usual, the Golden Trio were rushed into old conversation.

"I'm tellin' ya," Ron glanced to the small group of first years to the right of them, "They're gettin' smaller,"

"Ron," Hermione used her annoyed tone as she sat next to Ronald and across from Harry, "You just think they are because you are getting bigger." Ron only seemed to grumble at this.

Surprising a very small amount of first years occupied the table this year, and they seemed to clump together into a pile left to them. None were talking. They seemed to be trying to listen in on other conversations and popping in at a word or two.

Unlike Gryffindor, Hufflepuff had a very large group of first years this year. Ron also noticed this.

"Guess that means they're getting dumber too."

Hermione hit Ron and Harry kicked him from under the table, remembering Cedric; who was a wonderful boy, but rumors of his smartness had made their rounds.

Just then for friendly hand shook Hermione's shoulders from behind. Completely thrown back she almost choked on her potatoes. And there behind her stood two identical red-heads.

"Sup mates," Fred and George said together.

"What are you doing here," Harry asked out of his goblet.

"Ohhh," Fred answered him, "It's kinda top secret-"

"-not suppose to tell anyone really-" George continued.

"-I am surprised Dumbledore let us back in though, the things we have done to this place-"

"-there were circumstances of course, he knows us to well-" George bowed his head comically.

"-basicly….you'll be seeing a lot of us." Fred stopped at this.

"Are you staying in the tower then?" asked Hermione curiously.

Fred turned to whisper something in George's ear. Then George answered her in a quick nod, "Yes."

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione talked casually for a few moments before the twins needed to rush off.

"Don't worry, we'll be back for most meals-" Fred called as the two rushed away.

"-and maybe even a few lessons," George carried on with Fred until they were gone.

"Ohhhhh," Ron looked back to his almost finished plate of food, "Dumbledore is going to regret letting them back in."

The twins had brought a ton of enigma to the group but they continued on with their mindless chatter.

The first years looked astonished that they were surrounded by people much bigger then them; they kept eyeing Hagrid with a look of fear. Hermione, Harry and Ron waved at the Half-giant a few times, not only to be polite but Harry and Ron enjoyed scarring the first years even more with the fact that a group of kids, like themselves, were great friends with such a huge man.

"So……" Ron sat back, his plates empty, "What is up with you and Draco.

"Nothing," Hermione knew her words came out too quickly, "We are just friends,"

"Oh yes," Harry added in. She could sense his sarcasm coming, "Ron is my good friend and I wake up in his arms on the Hogwarts express too,"

Ron laughed with him and gave Harry a much deserved high-five.

"Oh please you two," Hermione glance at the first years, who were watching them again, she turned back to Ron and Harry, "Get over it."

They chatted on more about Draco, and what a surprisingly good person he was. Hermione told her boys stories from camp that she had never felt the need to tell them before. But her sorrow for James and Chase brought it out more then ever.

She told them about her bassoon, Draco's trombone. The weird instruments they created when they all took their instruments apart and fitted them together in the most bizarre ways. She told them of James and Chase, whom she had only mentioned once before to them, and not by name really.

Hermione did not add in the stories of her kisses with Draco or her strange dream that one night, but she did tell them that at band camp they joked in a different way, with more sexual comments.

"Well what can you expect from American Muggles and a Slytherin?" Ron stated crudely.

After dinner Hermione kissed them both on the cheek good night and headed up for the heads' tower where she saw Draco headed as well. This was the first night she would be spending away from the Gryffindor gang, and she could tell that they were going to miss her. Well, maybe not just her, but the free homework answers that came along with her.

Being that Draco and Hermione were now Head Boy and Girl, they shared the Heads' tower. Once upstairs they could see the entire thing was decorated in Gryffindor and Slytherin Colors. Sir Cadogan stood in the threshold portrait, ready for action.

It was obvious that the common room was not built for more then two or three people. It was very homey, cozy, and not at all uninviting.

The first thing the two did was curl up on the small couch together. They held each other talking about the day and staring into the fire.

Then Draco slowly curled his head closer to Hermione's, smelling the sweet aroma of her hair. He began to nibble softly at her ear. Hermione closed her eyes. Why did this feel so good?

"Draco," she opened her eyes after she said his name.

"Mm?" he answered from her neck he was now kissing and sucking.

"What is this to you?"

"What is what?" he stopped, lifting up his head.

"This….." she looked into his glassy eyes.

He looked away, cocking his head and shaking his shoulders as he said, "I dunno."

His eyes looked deep into her again, pulling her gaze and thought away from everything else.

"But what I do know," he said in a very solid whisper, "is that you're not stopping me." as he talked his face gained closer to hers. His lips begged for her and she accepted them. The two wrapped closer into each other as their lips met. Draco swung Hermione around and onto her back. She sunk into the pillows on the couch with Draco on top of her. Those lips, that hair. Every bit of him yearned for her. He kissed down her neck and she made a quite moan.

Draco stopped and stretched his head to where his nose almost met Hermione's. She smiled quite strangely at him.

"What," he asked, quite curious of the smile. What did it remind him of? It was so familiar. He had seen this look many times in her eyes, but not at Hogwarts.

"I have a brilliant, just brilliant idea!"

Draco sat up off of her and she followed him up.

"Do you?" he raised his eyebrow. Hermione slapped him on his arm knowing quite well what he was implying.

"No, nothing like that……better." There was that smile again.

"Well then, do tell. Wha-" but he could not finish his questions because Hermione took his right hand, dragging him off the couch. Draco almost tripped over himself.

"Don't worry," she turned to him, still dragging him behind her. They ran into the hall, "You'll like it…..I promise." The door shut behind them, with Sir Cadogan pretending to fight the most vicious—invisible—dragon alive.

James sat in his room snuggled into a little corner of his bed; his nosed buried in a book—how typical, some book on dragons and adventurous people. His room was arranged much like Harry's only his bed faced the opposite side of the room and his desk lay in front of the window.

In the middle of his sentence there was a tap at the window. He looked….. no one. 'Surely no one could be out there, I'm on the second level and it's poring.' None the less, he got up from his bed to look.

No one.

He lay back down. But there it was again, another tap, this one louder.

James removed himself from the bed once again, but this time when he went to the window something was there. Something so small, he almost missed it. Sitting there out on the edge of his window was a soaking wet, puff-ball-of….of feathers. Good God, was that an owl. It was the smallest thing James had ever seen. As it shivered he noticed that there seemed to be something tied to its leg. A wad of, what looked like, papers.

James slid up his window, but as he did the animal fluttered in his face and then around the room. Finally pinning the bird down, sopping wet all over, he was able to take the papers off its leg. As he unfolded what he now realized it to be parchment, he could see it was Hermione's handwriting. She would mark his music for him at camp and he was fully aware of what her writing looked like.

Is this what she meant when she said she would write him? He glanced back at the ball-of-feathers now hopping around on his desk still shaking off water. He opened the letter fully while the little owl-thing pecked up the water spilling out onto the desk from the open window.

(hmm, that sounds like you James.) WORDS PEOPLE


	9. The Next Surprise

**Chapter 9: The Next Surprise**

**( I did not have a chance to check for new words, been sooooo busy you have no idea, But I did manage to FINALY get this into the computer. Please don't mock my spelling, just be happy the chapie is up. I LOVE this one. And don't worry, Kat and Padme, you are coming. **

"Guys, get up, I've got a surprise for ya."

Ron rubbed his eyes looking up at a fully dressed Hermione. He looked across at Harry who was pulling off his sheets looking for his clothes. He wore nothing but his boxers. Ron was shocked that he was walking around like this in front of Hermione. Ron twisted the blanket around him and hopped out of bet, trying to find clean clothes while trying his best to show Hermione the least amount of skin he could.

"Come on Ron, we don't have all day." Hermione slapped her hands together. This was her 'not-to-be-toyed-with' voice.

"Says who?" Ron looked out the window, "the sun had barely even risen."

She shook her head at him and rolled her eyes to the ceiling with crossed arms.

"You said something about a surprise." Harry pulled a shirt that matched his pants over his head.

"Yes I did, Thank you for listening Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Well, whatever it is," snorted Ron, "It can't be as good as the last one." thinking of Draco.

Hermione led them down the stairs into the common room, unwrinkling Ron's clothes as they went.

"Don't see why we ever should get up," mumbled Ron quite softly, "Only have to go back to sleep tonight. Wait a second, today is the first day of classes, but we never get up this bloody early…. 'Mione?" he whined.

By the sofas Harry and Ron found that the whole house was dressed and ready to go. Hermione, lead them out of the picture frame, down the halls, and into the Great Hall. There all the other houses sat, awaiting them drearily.

Dumbledore took the stand once everyone was seated. 'Mione placed herself in between Fred and George and across from Harry and Ron.

Ron looked to Harry, "Does she know something we don't?"

Hermione didn't hear them talking because the twins were harassing her. She was glad they were back, they made her laugh, and that was something she needed more then ever.

"Always," Harry told Ron.

"Silence please," Dumbledore announced. The twins and Hermione stopped dead silent and they all looked up, "Thank you…..I know it is a dreary, dull morning," Ron yawned at this and the twins used their wands and began playing rock, paper, scissors with their hankies, "I know all of you are eager to have breakfast and rush to your first day of classes," there was a slight chuckle around the hall that seamed to not only come from the students, but what looked like from Hagrid and Professor McGonagall as well, "But…." Dumbledore continued, raising one finger, "last night, I was struck with an opportunity that has never been presented to me before," he glanced at Hermione with his little twinkle, "Two simple students among you introduced me to this _brilliant beyond brilliant _idea." he was ecstatic. "And so……thanks to some great friends," his eyes went from Hermione, to Draco, then back to Hermione again, "It is a _great_ pleasure of mine…. To introduce all of you…….to some….foreign exchange students that will be attending Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore sounded as though his speech was done, but they knew it wasn't.

Loud muttering from the crowd began once Dumbledore had stopped.

"Hermione what the bloody hell is all this," Harry looked across the table at her.

"Oh Merlin," Ron slumped on the bench and crossed his arms, "Krum is not back is he?"

A chuckle from Fred and George came as they echoed to each other, "Krum Cake."

Hermione did not answer any of them; she was smiling across the hall to Draco. He had been looking at her ever since Dumbledore announced what he had about exchange student. He knew what this was about, and Hermione had never seen his smile so wide and so large.

"SILENCE," Dumbledore actually shouted this time, "Thank you….Now. Professor Snape, would you be so kind to escort our newly arrived guests in here?"

"Certainly," Snape answered all too kindly.

"Now," Dumbledore rubbed his hands together quickly, as if he was getting ready to make a big stew, "while Professor is attending that, could the two of you come up here please." Everyone looked to each other again, not knowing what he meant. But the two knew exactly what he meant as Hermione and Draco walked up the hall to Dumbledore.

"Ah, now then," Dumbledore pulled them close to him on his left side, "I'm sure you all know these fine two; Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." they put their hands on each other's shoulders next to Dumbledore, "They, are truly the ones to thank for this wonderful operation. Filtch, if you please." he extended a hand to Filtch, who was standing by the doors. He opened them wide.

Through the door glided Snape. Not far behind him trotted two boys; one with brown hair—that had grown over the summer to his brows—and cute big ears, the other; hair at least cleaner then Snape's, with a black goatee to match. They were looking around nervously, as if having no idea where they were.

Hermione jumped inside, just seeing them here…oh the fun they would have together. And they carried wands too. Hermione wanted to run towards them and give them the biggest hugs they had ever felt. She was afraid she was never going to see them again. But Draco held her back; he apparently knew what she was thinking.

About a fourth of the way down the hall the James and Chase spotted their friends up front from behind Snape. Speeding down the hall they shoved past the professor and into Hermione, clearly having the same idea she had. They hugged her so tight she was afraid they would suffocate her. Draco stood and waited his turn as he laughed a sort of giggle Hermione didn't know he had. Chase wore his same old blue jeans with a school t-shirt. James had acquired some new clothing over the summer. He wore a sort of white polo shirt that fit him beautifully and a dark pare of navy pants. He also seemed to have let his hair grow to just cover his brows. He also wore that old ratty necklace Hermione had made him back in the second year at band camp. She was surprised that the old thing still fit. Even though it was rotting away and falling apart, he still wore it.

Chase had moved on to Draco with a short _manly _embrace. James didn't let go till Hermione begged him to and he too moved to Draco. After the boys were finished with Draco they made that awkward _manly_ cough and moved aside.

"Hey, 'Mione, you cheatin' on us!" Fred shouted and they all laughed.

"Oh, please, you didn't think I was gonna spend the rest of my life with an ugly guy like you, George!" she shouted back.

"Than it's a good thing I'm not George than aye." Fred answered.

"Hey," George protested.

"OH, Sorry George." Hermione shouted back.

"Alright, Group-reunion later," Dumbledore stopped them, shaking his head, as though sorry he let the twins back into his school, "Witches and Wizards," Harry and Ron's faces were glued in shock. Who were these men with _their _Hermione? "May I present, our first ever, foreign exchange students; Chase Carder, and James Ray," he patted them each on the shoulder when he said their names, "Oh, and here's a bit I know you'll be interested in……These two look like nice people yes, attractive enough, yes?" some girls were giggling and waving flirtatiously at James. He was enjoying the attention as Hermione slapped him into line on his arm.

Dumbledore continued with his twinkley chuckle at hand, "I suppose so…" he rolled his eyes, "As you all can see, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger are great friends with this group yes? Well--,"

"Bloody Hell, Harry," Ron said in a loud whisper, "Are they the muggles from Hermione's Camp thing."

"What do ya wanna bet," Harry answered him, dumping his face into his right hand.

Dumbledore glanced their way for only a moment, "Well, thank you Mr. Weasly for spoiling my surprise, but yes. These two fine boys here are…….muggles." he said the last word with an ease Hermione had ever heard before.

More whispers of shock flooded from the students; "Muggles?" "Why should they be aloud here," "I thought muggles couldn't come anywhere near Hogwarts," "Dumbledore has no right to exposes us," "Why are they _here_?" "EWWEE" "What are they wearing?"

Dumbledore yelled once again and the hall fell quite, "Now, I hear the shock, and even some anger in your voices. But, rest assure, that there is a point to all of this. Muggles are not so different from us, really. And we have no reason to hate them just because they do not present such an _obvious_ magical talent." He patted James on the shoulder as if he had known him for years, "I emphasize the word obvious because _everyone_ has the ability to become a witch or wizard, it just comes easier easily to some, such as ourselves."

"Yeah, Ron," whispered George, "you have the ability to become a greatly powerful witch but you just don't show the obvious."

"Shut up" Ron answered still staring at Dumbledore, half hearing what George had said.

Dumbledore continued on once again, "Now……James and Chase will attend classes with all of you and learn magic. Treat them as you would treat any other wizard. NO mean jokes—that means you, Fred and George…And you Peaves," Dumbledore's eyes traced the ceiling as if looking for the poltergeist. James and Chase looked up, trying to see what the bearded old man was looking for, "Now," clapping his hands together, "I know that you are all starving, so please begin breakfast," he stepped down and faced Draco and Hermione, "Can you escort our guests to their tower, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." then Dumbledore turned them in whisper with a hand to one side of his mouth, "Breakfast will be served there, and the password is 'Band-Angel'."

"Surely Proffesor." Hermione answered him.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he reached into his robes, "two maps of the school for you boys. Though I doubt you'll need them, the way we've arranged your classes." he giggled a little and winked his twinkle at them, "See you at lunch, hope you find it nice here."

Hermione tugged her three boys off deeper into the halls in between the Griffindore and Slytherin tables. She smiled as the approached Harry and Ron. The two quietly got up and followed the four as they passed.

Once they all were outside the halls doors they paused.

Ron was in complete shock, but Harry's face was unreadable.

"Hermione," Ron was staring at the muggles, " who….who these blokes."

Chase and James turned around to finally see the two boys that had been following them and Hermione.

"We are her _man-servants_." James answered him in a very sophisticated voice that was about to crack into a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around Hermione.

She shoved him off her, "James knock it off. Save the jokes for when we're all playing nice."

"I am playing nice," stated Ron.

"Mm-hmm." she rolled her eyes.

"Hermione," Harry had spoken at last, "Who are these muggles."

"Don't call them THAT." Draco finally spoke as well.

"No, no, that's fair," said Harry "They are muggles,"

Chase leaned a little closer the Draco and Hermione, "Guys, is this…..Harry and Ron you know so well?"

"I think they are," James leaned to him instead, "I think Hermione called the redhead Ron. That one must be-"

Draco was still arguing with Harry, "Oh please I could take you on any day.

"You know," Harry walked closer to him, "For one split second, I almost thought you were my friends, and a good person."

Ron tried to argue as well, "Hello, do I get a say in this." But neither Harry nor Draco answered him, "I guess not." he tucked his hands away into his pockets.

"Boys," Hermione was trying not to lose her temper.

Ron decided to be the nice guy for once as he stepped up to James, "Hi there, I'm Ron." The two shook hands

"Nice to meat you Ron," said James sincerely, "So that one there must be Harry then aye."

"Yep," Draco answered James but was glairing at Harry, "Harry Potty!"

Chase did a girly giggle.

"Boys," Hermione popped in again but was ignored once more.

"OH" Harry was right up in Draco's face, "Don't EVEN get me started Mr. I-Can't-Even--" but he was cut off by a low and gentle voice.

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore had silenced the group, finally, "Do we have a problem here, or must I escort Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley back to their house table."

"NO Professor," Hermione answered him, "There is no problem, I was just introducing our new students to Ron and Harry." She put an arm around Chase.

"Well, best you do it in a common room and not a hallway, hm?" he smiled with understanding.

"No problem, Professor," Harry smiled and put his arm around Draco.

"Come on guys," Hermione turned around saying, "Sorry Professor." She could here him chuckling as Hermione led the group to the new exchange students' tower.

As they walked Hermione could here Harry and Draco apologizing to one another behind her, their arms still on each other's shoulders. She could also here Ron chatting away with Chase like he was his new best friend. This made Hermione giggle when she thought of how mad Ron was when he had first met the muggles.

Hermione and James trotted at the front of the group, their arms linked, chatting about little things; the stairs moving, the paintings talking, and such. He was absolutely fascinated with the wizarding world and was ecstatic about how he was about to be a part of it.

They finally reached the tower and stopped at the portrait covering the door. An African American woman with strange piercings sat atop a cheetah in the picture.

"Why have we stopped," Chase shouted a little to Hermione, "we're going to get nowhere if we just stop at dead ends."

James looked a little confused as well. Ron was holding in bits of laughter from the two's stupidity.

Hermione just shook her head and said, "Band-Angel." The black woman smiled, she was quite beautiful with her hair tied in little braded knots. She muttered something in a language that none of them understood, pet her cheetah, and the door swung open.

Chase and James's faces were in shock. Hermione was surprised because this wasn't as shocking as moving staircases. But then she looked inside.

The room was decorated in colors of purple and a golden tan. She recognized that these were some of the few colors that did not belong to any house at Hogwarts. The dark purple of the curtains, rugs, and random sofas was so deep that in almost didn't match the light brown of the carpets and other sofas. It was more of a _manly _purple, to say the least. There was tons of floor space about the room, decorated with pillows of various sizes that matched the room. A set of stairs lead to the right and one to the left. And just like her tower, a large fireplace.

Wind graced itself upon Hermione's face. It was then that she noticed the window between the sets of staircases behind the purple curtains. Half of the Quiditch field was in view.

"Whooooowww," Chase broke the silence stepping past the others into the room.

"Whow is right," said Harry as they all followed Chase inside, "This is nicer then the Griffendore tower."

"Or Slytherin," Draco was looking about the ceiling.

Chase spun around slowly looking very confused, "Whow, wha… wha….Griffins….Slithers…what?"

"Take it easy bud," Ron patted him on the shoulder, "it'll all come in time," and with that, Ron burst into a slight run, jumping high into the air and plunging down onto one of the small purple couches, "Ohhhhh, Sweet Merlin I wanna go back to sleep," he buried himself deep into the many pillows.

Hermione sprawled herself across the largest tan couch facing the fire. In the middle of the group of couches was a table set for six. Scones, muffins, waffles, pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon littered the table. Dumbledore was so good. 'Mione closed her eyes, classes hadn't even started and she could already feel the stress of due dates piling atop her.

James plopped right on top of Hermione, almost knocking the wind out of her. She kept her eyes closed knowing it was only James. At first he was heavy but she didn't mind after the impact.

Chase tried to do the same as James and jump on top of the two of them, but he was only pushed off and forced onto another couch close by.

"Awe, come on Hermione, you gotta hold up your deal," Chase said as he sat down.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Hermione smiled in a fake confused face, "Do you, James, Draco?"

"No clue," "Nope," they both answered.

"You guys suck," was all Chase had left on the matter.

Draco took a seat at the end of Hermione and James's couch just by their feet. He lifted his legs and rested them on top of James.

"Get off her you perv." Draco kicked James a little.

Harry had gone to lean on the couch Ron was in. They were both looking at Hermione with another look of shock. This was a Hermione they were not familiar with.

"Alright James, Drake right, get off. I'm hungry." Hermione said trying to budge from underneath him, but he was too heavy.

"mm, but I am so comfy," he whined.

"NOW." she made a large jolt from under him.

"You better do what see says mate," Draco removed his feet from James's back, "She could punch you." he smiled thinking of his past with Hermione.

"Not fair," she tried to look at him, "You gave me every right to."

"True, but even so, she's at school now James, she can jinx you or something, and trust me, she knows some good ones."

James was off his friend so fast Hermione would have described him as a lightning bolt. All six sort of crawled towards the table, kneeling as they chatted and ate their breakfast.

Hermione did polite introductions again and they were soon telling Harry and Ron stories of Band Camp.

"And then," Draco continued and they were all laughing, "I grabbed on to Hermione's cart, spinning us around and tossing myself out with all this luggage landing everywhere around me," they all laughed aloud.

Harry and Ron, again, were taking this entire ordeal quite well. They looked happy for her, more then anything.

At last Hermione gasped when she finally glanced to the clock, "Goodness me, class is starting soon." she stood up as the rest followed her out the door grabbing their school bags, "Now, do you all have you're schedules?" she was mostly asking James and Chase, but Harry and Ron nodded to her as they all pulled out pieces of parchment telling them their classes.

"Yeah, we got 'um," James said pulling his out of his bag, "That dumbledorm guy gave us everything we needed. Even these," he pulled out a wand.

Ron quickly pushed James's arm down, "Be careful with that thing bloke."

"Yeah," said Harry winking to Ron, "And try not to _break it_."

"Hey, if anything, try not to _blow up your aunt with it_." they laughed together.

This conversation made no sense to the muggles but they played along smiling.

Hermione shook her hands at them as she examined their schedules, "Oh Dear."

"What," Harry tried to grab the papers from her.

"What is it," Draco asked more calmly touching his shoulder close to hers.

"Well, it seems the new boys will not be with us in our first class."

"WHAT," shouted Chase, "But Dumbdoor said that he had arranged us to be in all your classes,"

"Well, yes, but Draco and I take Ancient Ruins, and the two of you are not advanced enough for such a difficult coarse I'm afraid."

James just sighed.

"But, no biggy," she looked closer at Harry and Ron's parchments, "You have Divinations with Harry and Ron."

"What!" shouted Harry and Ron at once, pulling their schedules from her hands, "I thought we dropped that class?" Harry stated.

"Apparently, you got stuck with it again some how." she smirked looking back down to the parchments once more, "Yes…..it seems that I don't see you all till second period, in Transfigurations. Oh but that is with RavenClaw and not Slytherin," Hermione looked to Draco, "Sorry Drake, looks like you have that class off. But we are all in Defense Against the Dark Arts after that. And then--" Chase stopped her.

"Oh, man, is she always like this?" he looked to Harry and Ron. Harry rubbed the back of his neck but Ron was nodding violently.

"Alright alright, I'm sure you can figure the rest out, you have every class with either; me, Draco, or these two bums."

"Oi." was all Ron had to say while Harry patted his friend's back, nodding that Hermione was right.

They continued down the hall, Draco mimicking sir Cadogan, "Awaaayyy we go," he held out his wand as if it were a sword. Hermione, Harry and Ron laughed. At that precise moment, Hermione looked to her left, then her right, and she realized that she _finally_ had them all together, and they all got along. An uplifting feeling hit her, but as she looked around to Draco it turned to more of a tingle.


	10. questioning

**Questioning**

(No I'm not dead, and this story WILL be finished. I hope you all appreciate this. You have NOOOOOOOO idea what it took me to get this all written. I had written soooo much of my story, then my compute crashed and I lost it allllllllllllllllll. Procrastination lead me to not wanting to write things over. But it did give me time to change a few things. This chapter for example was not in my original copy. And it makes the story sooo much better. In all I guess it worked out but I am still terribly sorry and I applaud your patients for me. Enjoy my rewritten HARD work. I need sleep.)

Dumbledore sat at his desk, his right hand combing through his beard with McGonagall walking about the room happily. Severus Snape sat in an armchair, his chin in his hand coolly.

"Oh Albus, this is going to be so exciting," McGonagall remarked bubbly, "Imagine, muggles, in Hogwarts. What in the world did you give them so they didn't just walk away remembering something important to do." She was almost literally jumping around.

"A simple potion," Snape answered her, not moving or looking towards her.

"I simple can not wait to teach them." She smiled, putting her hands on the back of Snape's chair.

"Yes, neither can I." He had an evil grin inside his head that came out slightly in his tone.

"I am…." Dumbledore got up quickly and moved to his pensieve, "Not so sure about all of this."

"But Albus," McGonagall seemed shocked, "It was your idea."

"The crazy bouncing witch has a point," Snape leaned back in his chair, "You did decide to invite them here."

"Because it seemed to mean a lot to Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore did not remove his stare from the pensieve."

Snape shook his head, still shocked about the two of them being friends

"But I…..," Dumbledore pulled out a strand of memory and placed it into the swirling bowl, "I question one of these boys. I do not think he is….what he seems."

Snape and McGonagall walked over to Dumbledore's side to look into the pensieve. There the three watched the young-boy-in-question's face swirl from a smile to a sour look that could break a girl's heart. McGonagall cast a worried look to Dumbldore and Snape kept his famous no-expression on.

(sorry it's short, but more is to come, VERY VERY soon.)


	11. Classes with Muggles

**Classes with Muggles**

(Dear me I did not know how angry you all might be at me. I am sincerely sorry. And I totally understand. I HATE people who don't update on my favorite stories. Sorry again. BUTTTTT Told you I was gonna be updating soon. I'm gonna REALLY try to better about updating. And thank you all for sticking with me through this. Again my long sad explanation is on my main page. One thing I would like to add: Yes I understand that some people will NOT like my story because some characters are OC. But if you do wish to tell me you don't like it, have a reason please. Tell me what you didn't like, and how I can make my writing better. I enjoy hearing some criticism once and a while. But don't just tell me that you hated it. ANNNDDD on with the show.)

It seemed that Dumbledore had done all he could to assure that Chase and James had someone they knew in every class. As the six walked down the hall Hermione determined this was why Harry and Ron had Divinations again, so Chase and James would have someone in that class. Dumbledore could certainly not have pulled Draco and Hermione out of their Advanced Ancient Ruin, no more could he have put the muggles into such an advanced class. She was curious how things would work out them taking seventh year classes as it was. Bound to be a hoot.

As they continued though the halls it was obvious that other students either loved or hated Chase and James. But Hermione had confidence that once they got to know the boys they would fall in love with them as she had. Even though she had to block off a few curses thrown at them.

As they reached the Divinations tower Hermione turned with Draco to leave.

"Wait!" Chase protested, "Where are you going,"

James shook his head, "Do you ever listen," he tapped Chase's temple.

"Of to Advanced Ancient Ruins with Draco, Chase," Hermione smiled as her hands grasped each of the muggle's shoulders, "You'll do fine," she let go, "It's a great class to start with anyways, you wont learn anything worth knowing,"

"Plus," Harry put a hand on Chase's shoulder, "You'll get to hear a million times over how I am going to die,"

Ron laughed at him, "Oh, Merlin, I forgot how much I missed those."

Hermione and Draco left them to their class.

As they all seated themselves together Harry and Ron took their own table with Chase and James choosing the closest table next to them, right by the window. James found it odd that the fireplace was lit and no one chose to even open the window. He took the closest table to the window and opened it, taking in the fresh cool air and looking out at the field.

The four sat in the heat till Professor Trelawney seemed to pop out of no-where with her bug eye glasses, beads, and crazy hair. Chase thought she looked a lot like a hippy.

As the professor introduced herself among the student her eyes passed over Harry and the muggles over and over again. Harry felt another death fortune coming when, thankfully, a pretty girl entered the class a little late. She was a RavenClaw, Harry noticed, with amazing blond hair flowing to her shoulders.

Trelawney scolded the girl and told her to take a seat. The problem was, the tables of two were full and she looked from table to table deciding whom to join. Trelawney paid no attention to the girl and her dilemma.

"I see many old faces," Trelawney glanced to Harry again, not so much Ron, "And many open minds ready to be searched and understood," she looked to Chase and James now. James was not paying attention but still looking out the window. It seemed obvious to her that the muggles were feeling just as uncomfortable as her. She stepped towards their table.

"May I join you chaps?" she asked sweetly. Chase drooled a little then smiled along with James as she pulled up a chair setting her books aside, "I'm Carina, but everyone calls me Cara," she extended a had to each of them as they shook it.

"You're inner eyes will be stretched faaarrrr beyond what you think they are capable of……" but no one was listening to the teacher.

"So," Cara broke the silence in a whisper, "How are you muggles liking the school so far."

"So far?" James answered, "Have no idea what the hell is going on, and you all speak so fast in Brittish, I cant understand a thing when the lot of you mumble."

"Take it easy James," Harry leaned across tables patting him on the back. James seemed to have nothing else to say and stared out into the sky.

"But the magic stuff is cool," Chase was not heard very well by Cara, who laughed a little at him. Her giggle was a low sort of Tee-hee, in a cute, but very sexy way to Chase.

Ron leaned bravely across the tables like Harry to introduce himself with Cara, "We're-"

"Trust me," she stopped him, "I'm well aware of who the two of you are,"

Ron smiled as the shook hands……_soft hands_, he thought to himself.

As the class progressed on, James and Chase learned to pay less and less attention to what their professor said. They learned that Cara was a trying out for the new beater on Ravenclaw's quidditch team. She hadn't been playing for that long but had recently found an interest in it. Talking about quidditch gave Ron and Harry quite a bit of info on this new friend. Chase watched Cara with a kooky smile while James continued to stare out the window, clearly deep in thought.

After attempting to explain quidditch to Chase—while James just sat there nodding and not caring what they said—the class finished and they left with a bunch of homework. All review junk.

As the group gathered their things and left the tower, Harry asked Cara, "Where are you headed next?"

"Transfigurations."

"NO WAY," Ron jumped up behind her and almost toppled her over, "Us too, oh this year is gonna be awesome."

Cara moved behind them to talk to Chase. Harry and Ron lead them to their class with James following up behind them all.

"Harry," Ron led his voice into a whisper.

"Yah?" he answered leaning his head a little closer towards Ron's.

"What do you think of this James. He's acting a little different now that we're not around Hermione. Don't ya think?"

"I don't know," Harry scratched his head, "I don't think we really have the right to judge him in such a way. After all we just met the bloke. He's probably just in shock or something."

"I know but Harry," Ron's voice dropped, "You would say he is acted differently then he did this morning when we met him, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Harry nodded.

"Suppose what," a cool figure popped in front of them, "How ruggedly handsome I am?" Draco tossed his hair and continued to walk backwards in front of them.

"Definitely not!" Ron answered with a funny tone.

"Oh," Hermione walked up to them as well, "then 'I suppose' would have been about my gorgeous looks then?"

"No no darling," Draco joked, not letting the boys answer her as her wrapped his shoulder around her, "They would not suppose you were beautiful because they KNOW you are beautiful."

"Awwweeee." She hugged him sideways then turned around to her muggles and wizards, "Chase, James, how was your first class.?"

"That lady is psycho." Chase squeezed between Ron and Harry. James continued to walk behind them all with his hands in his pockets.

Hermione laughed, "What about you James?"

He shrugged and continued to look at the moving pictures along the hall, "I it alright if I show up late to the next class, I gotta go to the bathroom?"

"You don't have a next class bloke," Draco answered him, "You and I have the next period off."

"Excellent," James turned around towards the bathroom Draco pointed to.

"He was quiet in Divinations, 'mione," Ron said.

"Really," she watched him go, "Hm?"

They came to the Transfigurations door and started to walk in. Ron and Harry waved to Draco, Chase gave him a man-hug, and Hermione gave him a soft hug. Since Hermione was the last to enter, Draco gave her a kiss on the forehead. "See ya later book-worm,"

"Hm-mm, by ferret." She smiled and followed her friends in and Draco shut the door.

As Hermione turned around, right in her face stood Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Hermione,"

"Ooo, hello Neville," she placed her hand on her chest, "Sorry, you gave me a bit of a fright there."

Neville continued to look her in the eye as the stood close. He did not move, "Are you going to introduce me to your new friends?"

"Why, yes Neville, of course." Hermione had wondered when she would be seeing Neville, she had also thought he would hate her for being friends with Draco, but she supposed it was bellow Neville to question her judgment.

She walked over to her friends, who were settling in their seats, "Neville, this is Chase," they shook hands, "and well you know Ron and Harry of course but," she looked at Cara, "Um, who are you."

"Oh, silly my me," Cara wiped her blond hair out of her face, "I'm Cara," she shook Hermione's and Neville's hands. Neville blushed a little, "I had the pleasure of getting to know Harry, Ron, James, and Chase in Divinations."

"Oh, well, a friend of theirs is a friend of mine, I guess," she looked to Ron and Harry. Harry was sitting himself in the front of the class and Neville was walking over to join him. Ron was sitting at the table behind them, and empty seat to his right, staring at Cara with his mouth open. And Chase was sitting at the table behind Ron staring at Cara as well. _Well, _Hermione thought,_ at least she's no Lavender Brown._

Cara chose to sit with Chase and Hermione took a seat next to Ron. Hermione turned around to talk to the new girl all the boys seemed to be after, "So, Cara? You're a Ravenclaw right."

"Yep," she flashed her blue and silver tie about, knocking Chase in the face with it. She laughed and Chase finally did as he rubbed his cheek.

"What…..what do you like to do?"

"Well, I'm planning to be the new beater on the quidditch team if I make it in, I was denied years in the past but I really hope to make it this year."

"Really, that's-" but someone cut her off.

"CARA," a boy with long black hair yelled at her, "DON'T SIT WITH THAT MUGGLE. YOU MIGHT CATCH SOMETHING!!!"

Cara gave the boy a killing look, "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED TO CALL YOURSELF A RAVENCLAW"

McGonagall stopped the yelling, "Students please," the class went silent, "I would expect this kind of behavior from the Slytherins. I will not tolerate it Mr. Byler. Ten points from Ravenclaw and you will spent your first school day in detention after school tonight. Is that understood." The by nodded to her, "I will not take any name-calling or any childish act that is said to Mr. Chase Carder. Is that understood."

"Yes Professor," the class said as a whole.

Draco stood outside the men's bathroom waiting for James. He was taking an awfully long time. He decided to go in and see if his friend was okay. James stood at the sink washing his hands.

"Damn, these bathrooms are nice," he dried his hands.

"You should see the prefect's bathroom.

"The what, who's perfect?"

Draco sighed and they left the bathroom.

"So…..," James asked, "What do we do now, what do you wanna do?"

"Meh, almost anything. We could start on homework in the library. Did you get a lot?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how to do it, Ryan and Harold told me to just make it up."

"Ron and Harry?" Draco was shocked that he didn't know there names, it was like all of a sudden he didn't care any more.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. Yeah I guess we could just go to the library."

"Okay then, we'll do that, and after we will meat up with everyone in potions." Draco showed James down to the library but along the way James did not say a single word to him.

Draco told James he had quittitch stuff to attend to and left him at the library telling him the was to potions. As Draco left, he was in pure shock. It was as though someone had just replaced one of his best friends over night. _Maybe it's just the shock of being here, no then he would be scared not rude and quite. Well, maybe, I dunno. _Draco headed toward the kitchen.

His mind wandering on the way, most of the time he thought about Hermione and how this James situation would effect her if it continued on. He loved Hermione so, maybe a little bit too much. He did care for her, but more then just a normal friend, like a brother maybe. _Uggghhh_ that was too hard to think about right now.

Draco tickled the pear and entered the kitchen, demanding something with a lot of sugar and chocolate.

PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEE review. If you have any questions I will answer your answer you personally. Thax,  
Padme, darling, im sorry but I am postponing your character, but trust me, when you come in it's gonna be a BANG (with a hint of SPLASH)


	12. Transformations

**Transformations**:

Classes went well for the rest of the day. Everyone but Cara had potions and Snape sneered at their group the entire time. He actually took points away from Slytherin when Draco laughed at a joke Ron was telling him. In Snape's mind he probably thought that Draco betrayed him somehow.

Lunch came afterwards and they split up a little. James went to the Slytherin table with Draco—surprisingly Draco still had a few friends such as Blaise, and Pansy still followed him around, which he complained much about—Chase went to go sit with his newly found friend Cara at the Ravenclaw table, and Hermione sat with her house and was soon joined by Fred and George on either side of her. She stirred her food around a bit with a mere smile for a 'hello' to the twins.

"What's got ya down popit?" Fred placed a hand on her shoulder as she sighed.

"It's one of those muggles she brought back with her from Camp." Harry answered for her, "he was fun this morning and he seemed really nice, but he just….I dunno. He seemed like he could care less about this place. And Hermione."

"_Thanks Harry_," Hermione gave him a nasty sarcastic look, like she couldn't handle her own questions. Although she was glad Harry knew her so well as to tell what she was feeling.

George looked over his shoulder to the Slytherin table, "That's the one over there right? By Draco?" he pointed with his pinky.

Hermione didn't even have to look, "Yep, that's him."

Fred turned around as well, "Well he looks pretty happy to be here right now."

Hermione swung her head around to the scene. Draco sat in between James and Blaze, but he only seemed to be talking to Blaze. Pansy was talking to James but was clearly trying to look past him to Draco. Either way James was laughing with whatever she had just said.

Draco looked to the Gryffindors. He smiled kindly to Hermione. She smiled back but turned back to her table and exhaled. Fred and George followed suit, mocking her exhaling with their own pipes.

Draco mumbled something to Blaise and got up from his seat. He looked closely at the back of his best friend's head: her soft tight curls flowing about her back seemed thrown over an obvious, sad posture. He walked over to the Ravenclaw table and picked up Chase and Cara for his journey to the Gryffindor table.

With a rude sexual comment to Hermione—which was actually an attempt to make her laugh—the Weasley twins left their friends and siblings saying they had somewhere important to be.

"Room for some more?" Draco asked from behind Hermione.

She turned, smiled, and got up to hug him.

He smelt to good.

She felt to good.

They let go.

"I brought more," Draco tossed his hand towards Cara and Chase. The three sat down at the table. The Gryffindor table.

Chase continued to get along better and better with Harry and Ron. Hermione was so pleased with this. But where had her James gone? The boy she had brought here out of the goodness of her heart. The boy she knew as her brother. Her book buddy. Her……_best friend_. She turned to look at him again. The boy who she had sat next to for so many years at camp, now laughing with Parkinson.

Draco, who sat to her left, wrapped an arm around her and helped turn her face away from James, "Don't let it hurt you, love."

"You know I'm stronger then that." Hermione tried to laugh but tears were clearly beneath it.

"You are the strongest person I know, 'Mione." Ron chimed in.

"Don't EVER doubt yourself," Harry added awkward wisdom.

Chase smiled wrapped his arm round her waist. Cara reached to patted her back around Chase.

"I'm sure if I knew you real well, I would say you are strong too," Cara added.

The muggles muddled through the rest of their classes all right. The teachers were very understanding of their lack of knowledge and counted on Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco to teach them proper techniques. What struck Hermione the most, was that she and James exchanged very few words throughout the day, in some classes, none at all.

After lunch Slytherin and Gryffindor had Potions. Then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Chase, and Cara had an off period while Draco and James had Transfigurations. Later, Harry Ron and Hermione went to magical creatures while the muggles, Cara, and Draco slept through Herbology. Another off period for everyone followed. They spent their time roaming about the school ignoring the homework they had just recieved. Lastly, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Herbology and Draco went to magical creatures with the muggles and Cara. The muggles found it an exhausting day and they went to bed extremely early, without doing ANY homework.

Hermione and Draco said goodnight to Harry and Ron and fled to their tower.

"Draco," Hermione walked through the portrait.

"Hmmm?" He plopped down on the green sofa. She took a seat next to him.

"What was wrong with James today? Tell me. He went from white to black in an instant, did he not?"

"I think…I don't know what I think. Maybe he's just in shock or something."

"I suppose."

They cuddled closer and fell asleep in each others' warm arms; homework undone, drama filling their minds, beds empty, but hearts full.

After another harsh day of new classes, it was late that next night, the group had gone to study in the library. Chase sat with Ron and Harry attempting to learn easy first year stuff. James simply roamed about, found something interesting, read most of it till he got bored, put it back, then found something new. He stayed mostly in the history section. Hermione and Draco sat doing actual potions homework at a little table far off from the group. Hermione was helping Draco with what few ingredients couldn't be mixed with certain others.

"But this is so much to remember," Draco groaned, thumping his head to table, "How can you remember all of these. Bat wings can not be mixed with lizard eyes, but _only_ when the eyes are green or blue, and _only _when you are using more then seven ingredients in the potion?"

"Only fruit bat wings." She said almost hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"YOU SEE," he threw his arms up and lifted his head, "how the bloody hell do you know all this."

Hermione sighed, "I've picked up lots of school reading on my spare time Draco. _Before_ this year."

"Obviously." he slumped over in his seat.

Hermione hunched over in another sigh then stood up slowly, extending and arm to Draco then grabbing his elbow, "Come on."

"Nooo, you can't make me," he mimicked a child.

"Oh, you pansy, come on."

Draco got up out of his seat, took Hermione's hand and followed her down through the shelves of books. She stopped deep within the layers where books looked like they needed a good dusting. Hermione leaned herself back up against a shelf, her hands lacing back and forth over Draco's. He moved his head closer to hers, but she stopped him.

"Now, what kind of bat wings can't be mixed with lizard eyes when the eyes are green or blue in a seven ingredient, or more, potion?" her tone was extremely sexy and manipulative.

"Oh Hermione, I don't give shit." His eyes closed as he made for her lips, but her finger stopped him.

"What kind of bat wings?" she insisted.

_Damn, she's serious,_ "Umm," he opened his eyes, "Vampire?….wait no Fruit."

Hermione's lips parted a little more and she cocked her head up to him. With his lids closed Draco followed his heart and trailed towards the soft heat she puckered to him.

It had been so long since their lips entwined, Hermione had almost forgotten what it felt like for their tongues to glaze over one another.

Draco's heart lifted, for he knew she too felt what he was feeling. Pure love.

In other parts of the library James roamed around all by his lonesome.

Peeking through a shelf of books he spotted what he had been looking for. Her eyes met his and they sparked with joy. He could feel her happiness to see him. This new school was working out just fine. He smiled widely through the books and came around the other side, so he could join Pansy and her friends at a study table.

"And what flower must be ground into a powder before mixed with any animal particle."

"Lavender…no no, Lillies."

Hermione shook her head "You were right the first time," she pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Draco needed a breather, but his body surged with heat, "Man, I could do this all day."

"Sweet Merlin, what time is it?" she almost shoved him off of her, but he held on tight to her waist.

"Nearly eight."

Hermione sighed but followed it with a fake smile.

"We really should study something else," she slid out from his arms slightly.

"Awe, I was liking this. Can we use the same technique in our other studies?" Draco made a pouty face.

"Unfortunately not," she grinned, pulling him from their spot and walking back through the shelves of books.

"Well, I know what class I need to brush up on." Their linked hands swayed as they almost skipped along.

"And what class is that."

"Oh," Draco quickly but quietly shoved her up against another shelf, taking her wrists and locking them above her head, "Anatomy." He let go of her wrists and trailed his hands down her body. His thumbs brushed her nipples—where she flinched a little but was soon overcome by passion—and continued down past her hips where his fingertips gave her bottom a slight squeeze. Hermione gasped but threw her arms around her friend's neck, locking them in another kiss.

But she cut them off again by grabbing his hand and rushing him farther away, "No, seriously, we must get to work."

"Aweee." He only followed because their hands were connected.

When they finally reached their original study table Hermione gave her biggest sigh of the day.

"What?" Draco took his seat and patted his lap, motioning for her to sit on it. She did not sit at all.

"Oh, I left my Transfigurations book in our tower. I'll just go grab it. Do you need anything from the tower?" she began to walk away.

"Ummm, nah, you be quick now,"

"Like a fox."

"My foxy 'Mione." He leaned back in his seat with his feat on the table.

She giggled over her shoulder then headed out of the library and towards the head's tower.

Hermione had been gone for a little while longer then Draco expected when Chase approached him.

"Hey, mate, how's i--" then he noticed how out-of-breath his muggle friend was, "What's going on?" his tone changed completely.

"Hermione's…not with you…. is she?" he said between breaths.

Draco pushed the chair out from behind him forcefully as he stood up, knocking books of the table, "What happened?!!"

(Cliffhanger, **evil laughter**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!)


	13. Overkill

**Overkill ****  
(I've given up on giving you excuses… This chapter may seem a little choppy but I have to get Hermione through these struggles pretty quick, cuz then the GOOD stuff starts)**

Draco found himself running quite hard to keep up with Chase's pace, they were headed towards the Head's tower.

"Chase, tell me, what the bloody hell is going on!"

Between breaths Chase managed to scramble the highlights of his story, "James and Pansy……….Hermione saw……….ran…..I thought……library to you…….but she went……tower."

"This helps me so much." from what little Chase gave him, he suspected that Hermione encountered James with Pansy in the halls and she ran off.

Draco nearly shouted the password to that silly little knight and barged through the door as though he was about to bash down any demons hidden behind it. Chase followed him inside.

The fire was lit and behind a big wooly couch Hermione's sobs could barely be heard. The boys rushed to her. Whipping around the couch they saw she lay flat across the sofa with her face deeply imbedded in the cushions. More coolly than he thought possible, Chase took a seat by her head and began to stroke her hair, "Shhhh shhhh, 'Mione."

Draco kneeled down before her and slipped his arm over her, rubbing her back. Hermione quickly jumped from her position and wrapped her arms around Draco. At first he was shocked and a slight 'umf' almost escaped him, but he began to whisper and tried to hush her tears. Chase rubbed her back.

But the boys' attempts to silence their dear friend only made it worse. She wailed harder and pulled Draco onto the couch with her. Their efforts went long into the night and the only words she murmured were, "He's really gone. He lied to me."

Hermione awoke the next morning on top of what seemed to be a breathing body. She rubbed out her sleepies and looked more closely. Yes, she lay on top of Draco Malfoy, his left hand imbedded in his beautiful bleach blond hair and the other wrapped around her waist. She lay her head down on his muscular chest and observed what she could of the room.

Chase seemed to be in that same odd sleeping position she knew him too well for. His face leaned far into the carpet with his knees tucked under him and his butt sticking straight up in the air. It was just enough to make her giggle. The vibration of her belly and chest awoke the body beneath her.

Draco looked up into those luscious curls and all he wanted to do was say, 'Morning pet,' but the night had been so ruff he didn't know what was proper to say.

She beat him to it, "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled.

For a few breathtaking seconds they lay there looking into one another's eyes until Draco looked over to the sound asleep Chase and let out that manly-giggle.

"Let's get you too bed. Saturday fun can wait." He gathered her in his arms and hoisted her into a cradle until they reached her bedroom. Laying her down and tucking her in, he kissed her affectionately on the forehead.

He would have loved to stay with her, but he knew she was having a very emotional time with all this. It was too much right now, and he loved her enough to wait.

Hermione stayed in her room all day Saturday, not answering any of the calls at her bedroom door.

Just before lunch time Ron and Harry showed up to see why the rest of them had not been at breakfast. Draco and Chase explained the situation to them and the four soon ended up on the floor playing poker, waiting for their Hermione to emerge from her bedroom. The pot was soon piled and emptied over and over with chocolate frogs—which soon put Ron in a sad state because he ended up eating his winnings—, Burtee Bots, licorices wands, and many of their favorite magical candies.

Around nine or so the boys called it a day and all but Draco left for the night. Draco headed for bed after one last attempt to revive Hermione from her room. But she did not answer his knocks or calls. He tried sleeping in his own bed but found he was too worried. Lugging his pillow and blanket across the tower he lay himself down before Hermione's doorway. Much sooner then he had expected he was diving into his dreams/, where she was waiting for him.

Draco woke up around seven—with some very nasty back pain due to his sleeping conditions—and lulled his way in and out of the shower, making his way into the head's common room. Low and behold their sat 'Mione, a potions book to her nose and paper and quill handy. She did not even have to look up to see he was there. All that Draco wondered was, did she wake before or after him?

"I trust you had a comfortable night?"

All he could do was groan. _Before him_.

She continued as though nothing had shifted her for the past few days, "You know, we really must get this homework finished by tomorrow or we will have to finish it tomorrow night plus our other studies." She peeked over the book and gave him that look, the one that told him he was a slacker. But it wasn't as effective today because he could see those puffy eyes telling him that she had cried herself to sleep.

"So…what?" he swept to the window and opened the curtain, "Everything is just fine now. You cry your brains out. You barricade yourself in that damn little room and you expect to now lecture me on homework," he slid and took a seat next to her, "when all I can focus on is your well-being." His voice softened.

She set down her book and took his hands, "I had a small emotional break down, I'm fine, and I'm over it. You needn't worry about me."

"OHHH, thank god I don't have to WORRY!" he stomped angrily to his feet, "Because I was gonna FLIP if I had to WORRY!!! Thank you for giving me the freedom NOT to sit around here ALL DAY AND WORRY!!!!" His left hand rubbed his forehead as he turned from her to look out the window.

He was expecting some sort of rebuttal from Hermione, one that was extremely practiced and knowledge based, but none came.

"I'm sorry." said a quiet voice he could not believe to be the Head Girl's. She stood and hugged his left arm. Draco didn't flinch, "My intentions were not to worry you, or to harm you. I was just….."

"—destruct." She nodded to him as his silver lined eyes looked down at her. How could he have been so furious with her only a few moments ago? He kissed her forehead again, almost passionately.

Hermione jumped at him in a hug, her arms wrapping around his neck to the point where she was suspended off of the ground, "Thank you so much." Tears of gratitude trickled down onto his shoulder.

"For what love?" he said almost in a chuckle, but it cracked into a worried tone.

"Just for being here."

And from that point on, there was no more James, he was not even a flicker in Hermione's thoughts. He was gone, erased from her memories. HER James, the one she loved from band camp was gone forever.

As Draco held his beloved, his mind stuck the most brilliant idea, and his grin widened.


	14. The End

(Dear readers. It is with great sadness that I must inform you that I no long wish to pursue this story. Here is my list of reasons why. 1: I began writing it very fast and when I went back to read it I realized I made MANY grammatical errors. 2: I don't want to spend the time correcting those errors. 3: The story (as of now) has no plot and never really did. It was just a short fun write.

But do not fret. I am going to start another Dramione.(This one I AM going to finish) And it will have better writing and a MUCH better story. I am sorry if I have disappointed anyone, but as far as I can tell, not that many people like it anyway. Much Love SFC.)


End file.
